Fighting the Gods
by katana09
Summary: Übersetzung von Phoenix Catchers Story. Kommentare werden übersetzt und an ihn weitergeleitet.
1. Kel'ac

Kapitel 1: KEL'AC

Goa'uld Frachtschiff

Kel'ac fluchte, als sein Frachtschiff durch das All raste, um dem folgenden Schiff zu entkommen. Er wusste nicht ab wann die Dinge so schief gingen. Erst hatte er am Rande eines unbewohnten Sonnensystems auf ein Treffen mit den Tok'ra gewartet, als plötzlich ein anderes Frachtschiff, wie sein eigenes, aus dem Hyperraum aufgetaucht war, sich als ein Tok'ra zu erkennen gegeben hatte und dann auf ihn geschossen hatte.

Alles, über das er nachdenken konnte, als er durch die Dunkelheit des Alls flog war, wer hatte ihn verraten und warum? Er war ein Tok'ra Spion, der ein paar hundert Jahre in Diensten des falschen Gottes Ra war, um seine Streitkräfte von innen zu schwächen, während er Nachrichten über die Positionen der Streitkräfte an die Tok'ra sandte. Jetzt flog er durch das All, durch dieses Sonnensystem, in der Hoffnung seine Verfolger abzuschütteln.

„**Verdammt"**, fluchte er erneut, seine Stimme zweistimmig verzerrt. Seine Hände flogen über die Steuerung, als er versuchte, die getroffene Hyperraummaschine erneut zu starten.

‚_Es hat keinen Sinn Kel'ac und du weißt das. Der letzte Schuss__,__ bevor wir gesprungen sind, war ein Volltreffer. Wir werden einen anderen Ort finden müssen__,__ um uns zu verstecken.'_ , erklang eine bekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf. Die Stimme seines Wirtes. Die Tok'ra waren keine Parasiten wie die Goa'uld. Stattdessen arbeiteten sie mit dem menschlichen Wirt zusammen, zum Wohle ihrer beiden Rassen. Ihre Wirte waren Freiwillige, Menschen, die die Herrschaft der falschen Götter genauso sehr beenden wollten wie die Tok'ra. Sein Wirt war ein 75 Jahre alter Mann, mit dem er vor fast 60 Jahren eine Verbindung eingegangen war, aber der Mann sah nicht älter als 30 aus. Dank Kel'acs Heilkräften wurde das Leben des Mannes mehr als verdoppelt.

„**Was schlägst du dann vor, Tel?" **Nach einer kurzen Pause fingen seine Hände an, sich wieder über die Steuerung zu bewegen, diesmal in Telmars Rhythmus, der wieder den Körper übernommen hatte. „Was ist mit der dritten Welt?" Seine Stimme wechselte in eine normale Stimmlage.

Seine Augen flogen über die Informationen, die die Scanner anzeigten, selbst als ein hellroter Strahl an der Cockpit-Scheibe vorbeischoss. Telmar griff sich den Steuerknüppel und drehte das Schiff, so schnell es das unförmige Frachtschiff zu ließ, um die folgenden Schüsse zu vermeiden. Der einzige Grund, warum sie noch nicht tot waren, war, weil ihr Verfolger dieselbe Schiffsklasse hatte wie sie selbst.

'_Es wird reichen, versuche, auf einer abgelegenen Insel zu landen, bring uns so schnell und steil runter wie du kannst')_ Kel'ac wollte seinen Wirt nicht stören, während dieser die Steuerung bediente, wissend, dass wenn er es tun würde, das Schiff lange genug still stehen würde um den Verfolgern einen kritischen Treffer zu erlauben.

Die zwei Schiffe rasten durch das All, das vordere Schiff einem ständigen Laserbeschuss ausweichend, während der blaue und grüne Planet schnell näher kam. Beide Schiffe strapazierten ihre Maschinen, wissend dass dies ein Flug ohne Wiederkehr war.

„Wir treten jetzt in die Atmosphäre ein!" Das Fenster vor ihnen war auf einmal rot glühend, als sich die Hitze über die vorderen Schilde ausbreitete. Selbst als das Schiff wegen der Reibung der Atmosphäre zu zittern anfing, ließen zwei stärkere Erschütterungen das Schiff erbeben und schlugen Telmar die Steuerung aus den Händen. Der Verfolger hatte die Atmosphäre wieder verlassen, nachdem er mit seinen Schilden an ihr abgeprallt war, aber nicht bevor er sie zwei mal mit seinen Waffen getroffen hatte.

„Wir sind vom Kurs abgekommen!", schrie Telmar unnötigerweise, selbst als das Schiff ächzte und stöhnte. Ein Fauchen erfüllte den Raum, als die Hitze die Seiten des Schiffes traf. „Es tut mir leid, Kel'ac."

‚_Es ist nicht dein Fehler, konzentrier dich und versuch uns wieder auf Kurs zu bringen.'_, sagte Kel'ac in ihrem Kopf.

„Wozu soll das gut sein?"fragte Telmar laut über das zunehmende Getöse. „Es ist kurz davor auseinander zu brechen."

'_Bring uns nur gerade und dann geh zu einer Rettungskapsel. Wir werden aussteigen wenn wir aus dem schlimmsten raus sind.'_

Telmar reagierte sofort und hatte während dem Gespräch das Schiff stetig immer mehr stabilisiert. Er drückte auf die Steuerung und fixierte den Kurs so, dass die Trümmer in die Mitte des größten Ozeans des Planeten fielen. Er sprang auf und warf sich in eine der Rettungskapseln. Die Tür zu der Kapsel schloss sich sofort und keine fünf Sekunden später fühlte er einen gewaltigen Ruck, als die Kapsel abgekoppelt wurde und in Richtung des darunter liegenden Ozeans schoss.

Es waren nicht mehr als ein paar weitere Sekunden, als eine Druckwelle vom explodierenden Frachtschiff die Kapsel traf und noch bevor sie sich von dieser erholen konnten, wurden sie erneut von einer starken Erschütterung getroffen, die zeigte, dass sie wohl im Wasser gelandet waren. Das Tosen der Luft endete und wurde durch eine gewaltige Stille ersetzt.

„Wasser!" Sie sahen runter zu ihren Füßen und sahen Wasser, dass sehr schnell die Kapsel füllte. „Die Druckwelle muss die Kapsel beschädigt haben! Wir müssen hier raus!"

‚_Umso länger wir warten umso näher werden wir der Oberfläche sein.'_ Das Wasser stieg schnell und sie wussten, dass sie in zehn Sekunden aus der Kapsel raus mussten und zur Oberfläche schwimmen mussten.

Selbst mit diesen zehn Sekunden mussten sie noch immer gute zwanzig Fuß schwimmen, und als sie endlich die Oberfläche durchbrachen, atmeten sie erleichtert die Luft.

**Fünf Tage später; Cornwall, England**

Der siebenjährige Harry Potter wanderte über den verlassenen Strand, während der Regen ihn durchnässte. Warum seine Tante und sein Onkel sich entschlossen hatten, die 'Familie' im späten Oktober nach Süd England zu bringen, verstand er nicht. Es war kalt und es war nass, aber wenigstens, dachte Harry, war es ruhig.

Er wurde vor über vier Stunden aus dem Hotelzimmer, das er sich mit seinem überwichtigen Cousin teilte, rausgeschmissen und ihm wurde gesagt, dass er nicht vor zehn Uhr abends wieder zurücksein sollte, also war er runter zum Strand geschlendert und befand sich nun auf einem kleinen Strand zwischen zwei felsigen Landspitzen. Die Wellen wuchsen mit jeder Minute, während die Flut zwischen den beiden Landspitzen stieg. Harry starrte nur von einem kleinen hervorstehenden Felsen über den Strand, als fünf Fuß hohe Brecher gegen die Länge der Landspitzen schlugen und Wasser mit lautem Rauschen dreimal so hoch warfen.

Es war in Zeiten wie diesen, in denen es ihm nichts ausmachte, wer er war. Welcher andere siebenjährige konnte am einem dunklen Strand bei solch einem Wetter sitzen und es auch noch genießen? Wer konnte allein sein und machen was er wollte. Seit er sich erinnern konnte, wurde er gezwungen, für seinen mageren Lebensunterhalt zu arbeiten. Er wurde gezwungen, Arbeiten zu verrichten, die kein normales Kind wagen würde allein zu tun, und nur weil seine Tante und sein Onkel seine Eltern hassten und weil Harry bei ihnen Leben musste, vor Jahren abgesetzt an ihrer Türschwelle, weil seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall gestorben waren.

Ein halberstickter Schrei zog seinen Blick zurück in die Mitte des kleinen Strandes und dann raus auf die See. Er war schon so schnell wie möglich unterwegs zu der Brandung, als er erkannte dass die Figur eines Mannes im Wasser trieb. Harry konnte ihn nur sehen oder hören, wenn er auf der Spitze einer Welle war, die Bleiche seiner Hand hob sich ab von der Dunkelheit des frühen Abends.

„Schwimm hier her, schwimm mit den Wellen!" Harry konnte zwar selbst nicht schwimmen, aber er wusste was die Wellen machten und wie man mit ihnen schwamm. Er hatte viele Tage damit verbracht, die Surfer zu beobachten. Er war nicht sicher, ob seine Stimme den Mann Richtung Ufer zog oder ob es einfach nur Glück war, aber er fand, dass es ihm egal war. „Weiter so!"

Er wagte es nicht zu dem Mann zu schwimmen, aber er rief konstant Ermutigungen und Richtungsanweisungen, um den Mann von der Brandung an den Landzungen fern zu halten, die nun zu beiden Seiten mindestens zwanzig Fuß in die Luft schoss.

Sobald eine Hand in Reichweite kam, griff er sie und war überrascht von der Kraft des Griffes. Er zog den hustenden Mann auf den Strand zu dem trockeneren Sand wo die Flut ihn nicht erreichen konnte, bevor er die Hand des Mannes los ließ und ihn auf die Seite rollte um ihn auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Er hatte gestern ein paar Surfer gesehen, die das bei einem Freund machten, der Wasser in die Lungen bekommen hatte und hoffte dass es ihm half.

Der Mann hustete das Wasser aus seinen Lungen, aber Harry bemerkte mit einem keuchen, dass das Wasser in den Lungen des Mannes sein kleinstes Problem war. Blut floss von einer klaffenden Wunde über seinen Kopf und sein Ohr. Harry wollte sie nicht unbedingt berühren, aber er wusste nur von dem bisschen was er noch sehen konnte, das dies eine sehr tiefe und kritische Wunde war. Vermutlich stammte sie von einem Zusammenstoß mit einem felsigen Vorsprung, bevor Harry ihn gesehen hatte.

Der Arm, den er zu fassen bekommen hatte, schien in Ordnung; aber der andere war, so wie er aussah, definitiv an mindestens einer Stelle gebrochen, möglicherweise auch seine Füße. Er zog den Mann auf seinen Rücken und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf seine Brust, um nach weiteren Verletzungen zu suchen und war entsetzt zu finden, dass die komplette linke Seite seines Brustkorbes eingefallen war. Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht tot war.

Harry konnte die Tränen spüren, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten und zum ersten Mal, seit er den Mann rufen gehört hatte, sah er ihm ins Gesicht. Der Mann sah hoch in Harrys.

„Frieden…Kind.", schaffte der Mann zu keuchen. „Es…gibt nichts…mehr…was du…tun…kannst."

Harry zog sich fast zurück, als der Mann einen gequälten Atemzug tat und seine Augen weißlich gelb glühten.

„Was?" brachte Harry stotternd raus und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, um nicht vor dem sterbenden Mann davonzulaufen.

„**Tel liegt im Sterben. Er hat nicht mehr genug Kraft, um zu reden."** Die Stimme des Mannes war fast zweistimmig geworden, aber Harry zuckte kaum zusammen.

„Wer ist Tel?" Er sah, dass sich die Augen des Mannes leicht weiteten und wusste, das dies deshalb war, weil er diese Frage gestellt hat und nicht über das offensichtlichere, wie seine komische Stimme oder seine leuchtenden Augen.

Seine Augen leuchteten wieder, etwas schwächer und länger diesmal. **„Tel ist mein Wirt, ich bin Kel'ac. Ein Symbiont, der den Körper mit jemanden teilt, um zu überleben."**

„Von wo kommst du? Wenn Tel stirbt, stirbst auch du?", fragte Harry in Eile.

Wieder schien Kel'ac von der Frage überrascht, die ihm ein sieben Jahre alter Mensch von einer primitiven Welt stellte. Seine Augen leuchteten wieder um seinen Wirt lang genug am Leben zu halten um das Gespräch weiterzuführen bevor er es nicht mehr konnte. **„Wir sind von einer anderen Galaxie, weit weg von hier. Wenn ich weiterhin in Tel's Körper bleibe werde ich mit ihm sterben."** Seine Augen leuchteten erneut, aber diesmal viel schwächer als vorher, bevor etwas Blut aus seinem offenen Mund tropfte. Die Stimme die nun zu hören war, war viel schwächer als Kel'acs.

„Bitte," strengte er sich an zu sagen, „nimm Kel'ac."

Harry, so jung wie er war, verstand sofort was er meinte. Er dachte eine Sekunde darüber nach. „Ich habe nichts zu verlieren. Wie?"

„Küss mich.", flüsterte Tel, bevor seine Augen sich zum letzten Mal schlossen. Harry tat was von ihm verlangt wurde ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Es kam trotz allem von einem Mann, der im Sterben lag.

Sein Mund war nur Millimeter von Tel's Mund entfernt, als plötzlich seine Zunge zur Seite geschoben wurde und dann spürte er ein schmerzhaftes stechen an der Rückseite seiner Kehle, das ihn zum würgen brachte und nach hinten fallen ließ. Der Schmerz war weg, bevor seine Hände die Kehle erreichen konnten. Er spürte ein kurzes scharfes Prickeln im Nacken, bevor er sich, fast ohne nachzudenken, aufsetzte. Eigentlich dachte er gar nicht daran, sich aufzusetzen.

Er spürte, wie sich sein Mund bewegte und Worte sprach, die nicht seine eigenen waren.** „Lebewohl mein alter Freund. Ich werde denjenigen finden, der uns das angetan hat und ich werde unsere Rache bekommen. Wache über uns." **

Harry wusste, dass der Mann schon tot war, aber er wollte ihm versichern, dass er helfen würde. Er zwang die Worte heraus und war fast überrascht, als die andere Präsenz zurück trat und ihm wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Mund gab. „Ich werde helfen, ich verspreche es dir."

Er fühlte einen leichten mentalen Stoß und verwirrt durch dieses Gefühl wich er zur Seite und war schockiert, als es zu funktionieren schien. **„Danke Harry. Ich denke wir müssen reden." **

‚_Wie kann er meinen Namen wissen?' _dachte Harry während er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wann er dem Mann, oder dem Wesen, seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Er hörte nur ein lachen in seinem Kopf.

„**Unsere Gedanken liegen offen zwischen uns, kein Geheimnis kann versteckt werden und alles, was du tun musst, ist dich meinem Geist und meinen Erinnerungen zu öffnen.", **sprach er laut um den siebenjährigen Jungen Zeit zu geben. **„Und bezüglich 'Wesen', wir sind den Schlangen ähnlich. Wir sind Symbionten und du und ich zusammen sind Tok'ra. Wir sind selten ungebunden und wenn, dann nur für einen Tausch zwischen Wirten, also brauchten wir nie einen Namen für uns."**

'_Was machen wir jetzt?'_, dachte Harry, aber dieses mal richtete er die Frage direkt an die Präsenz in seinem Kopf.

'_Das, Kleiner, weiß ich jetzt noch nicht.',_ sprach Kel'ac dieses mal in Gedanken und Harry musste zugeben, es war nett, jemanden zu haben, der einem nahe stand. Eine Erinnerung kam ungebetener weise in seine Gedanken. Sein Onkel, der ihn mit dem Gürtel auf den Rücken schlägt, weil er am Anfang dieses Sommers einen Schmortopf fallen gelassen hatte, da dieser zu schwer und zu heiß war um ihn weiter zu halten. Er hatte noch immer die Spuren auf seinem Rücken von den Schlägen. _'Dieser Mann wird dir nie wieder weh tun.'_

Harry war geschockt, dass er Kel'ac erlaubt hatte seine Erinnerung anzusehen und fühlte sich kurz etwas schwindelig. _'Was werden wir mit Tel machen?'_, fragte Harry in der Hoffnung die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abzulenken, nicht wissend, dass Kel'ac genau wusste was er erreichen wollte. _'Wenn wir ihn hier lassen__,__ werden ihn morgen die Touristen finden.'_

Er fühlte eine überwältigende Welle von Trauer und Liebe miteinander vermischt und fühlte sie als seine eigenen Emotionen. Diese ließen Tränen über sein Gesicht laufen und in diesem seltsamen Moment fragte er sich ob er weinte oder ob es Kel'ac war.

Er bekam seine Antwort dann, als sie fühlten sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. _'Wir teilen nun alles, deine Gefühle der Einsamkeit sind nun die meinen, dein Waisenkindstatus ist nun mein eigener. Deine Eltern sind nun die meinen. Genauso wie meine die deinen.'_

'_Also sind deine Gefühle gegenüber Tel auch die meinen?'_, fragte Harry begreifend.

'_Ja, genauso werden all meine Erinnerungen, mit den Leben meiner Wirte zu deinen_.', erklärte Kel'ac. _'Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun bevor wir weiterziehen? Bitte verwende das um Tel's Körper zu zerstören. Er würde es nicht wollen, dass er gefunden wird und da er nicht genauso wie deiner ist wird er sicher studiert werden. Ich will nicht, dass das passiert.'_

Während er sprach, bemerkte Harry dass Kel'ac seine Hände benutze, oder jetzt ihre Hände, um ein metallisches Gerät von Tel's leblosen Händen zu nehmen, genauso wie seinen Gürtel, mit einem Halfter mit einem S-förmigen Gegenstand darin, der vage aussah wie eine Waffe. Sobald die Waffe aus dem Halfter war, wurde seine Hand schlaff und sie fing an ihm runterzufallen noch bevor Harrys Finger sich darum schließen konnten, während er die Kontrolle zurückbekam. Die Waffe machte einen komischen metallischen und elektronischen Laut als die Spitze sich schnell aufrichtete und aussah als würde sie in einem Moment aufgeladen sein.

„Was muss ich tun?" Harry wollte das nicht einem Menschen antun müssen, für den er wenigstens ein bisschen Mitleid empfand, aber er wusste, dass er es tun musste. Er wollte nicht Kel'ac zwingen es zu tun. Er konnte fühlen wie schmerzhaft es für ihn war.

'_Drück nur den Stiel. Die Waffe arbeitet mit drei verschiedenen Stufen. Der erste Schuss setzt den Gegner außer Gefecht, der zweite tötet und der dritte löst die Verbindungen der Moleküle des Ziels und lässt es verschwinden. Du brauchst ihm nur einmal zu treffen.'_

Harry bereitete sich innerlich vor und versuchte seine Augen zu schließen, konnte es aber nicht. Kel'ac wollte seinen Freund die Ehre erweisen und weigerte sich wegzusehen. Harry zielte mit der Waffe und drückte leicht mit der Handfläche. Ein kleiner Energieblitz floss zum oberen Drittel der Spitze aber blieb dort. Er drückte fester und der Blitz schoss vom Ende und sofort in Tel's Körper, welcher leicht schimmerte und dann verschwand.

„**Lebewohl mein Freund."** Kel'ac verstärkte den Druck um Harrys Wirbelsäule und Harrys normalerweise smaragdgrüne Augen glühten erst in dem gelb eines Wirtes, wurden dann aber gewaltsam zurück in ein glühendes grün gezwungen. Sie wussten nicht, dass etwas falsch war bis beide plötzlich unglaubliche Schmerzen durch ihren gesamten Körper ziehen spürten.

Kel'ac löste seinen Griff komplett und erlaubte Harry wieder volle Kontrolle über seinen Körper und der Schmerz ließ nach.

„Was war das?", keuchte Harry als er Kel'ac wieder in seinem Geist spürte.

'_Ich weiß es nicht Harry, ich verstärkte meinen Halt an dir, wie üblich wenn ich eine Körperfunktion übernehme und etwas in deinem Körper kämpfte sehr bösartig__dagegen an.'_

„Etwas in meinem Körper? Was meinst du?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

'_Ich spüre etwas hier, dass dich von all den anderen Rasse unterscheidet die ich je gesehen habe. Ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen. Es ist fast ein eigenes Teil, verbunden mit allem, das dir nahe ist, aber auch ein Teil von dir selbst.' _, versuchte Kel'ac zu erklären, was er spürte. _'Wenn wir komplett fusionieren werde ich vielleicht fähig sein etwas zu sehen was das erklären würde.'_

„Vielleicht sollten wir mit deinem Leben anfangen?", schlug Harry schwach vor, da er nicht noch einmal diese Schmerzen spüren wollte.

'_Wahrscheinlich ist dies das Beste. Es dauert länger meine Erinnerungen zu durchleben als deine, aber meine Erfahrung wird uns helfen dieses Chaos zu sortieren.'_, antwortete Kel'ac nach einer kurzen Denkpause. _'Bist du bereit?'_

Harry nickte und plötzlich fühlte er wie die Realität um ihn herum verschwamm nur um mit tausenden Erinnerungen ersetzt zu werden. Lebenslange Erfahrungen und lebenslanges Wissen wurde in sein Gehirn geladen. Er sah Kel'ac mit seinem ersten Wirt fusionieren und dann das Wissen, dass er mit Hilnra, dem Wirt, teilte. Dann kamen zahllose andere Wirte über die Länge eines Jahrtausends. Die genetische Erinnerung wurde von seiner Mutter weitergegeben, die Mutter aller Tok'ra. Erinnerungen von Missionen und Freunden, Geliebten und Feinden. Tode und Niederlagen. Der Tod eines Wirtes nach einem Kampf mit Ra, einem bösen Goa'uld. Er wusste in diesem Moment, dass die Goa'uld und die Tok'ra zur selben Rasse gehörten, aber andere Motive und eine andere Moral verfolgten. Dann erlebte er die 60 Jahre, die Kel'ac und Telmar zusammen verbracht hatten, als er zum Spion in den Reihen von Ra wurde und schlussendlich der Angriff der Tok'ra und dann der Absturz.

Die Erinnerungen endeten, nachdem er den Tels Tod erneut miterlebt hatte und Harry öffnete seine Augen, nur um einen leichten Schein hinter der östlichen Klippe zu sehen. Die Dämmerung, dachte er erschrocken, oder noch erschrockener, als er eh schon war. Er hatte die Erinnerungen von Kel'ac und seine eigenen.

'_Nun müssten wir deine ansehen. Es sollte nicht so lang dauern und es wird dir helfen besser zu verstehen wer du warst und zu wem du jetzt geworden bist.' _Bevor Harry ablehnen oder zusagen konnte fühlte er wie seine eigenen Erinnerungen hochsteigen. Er lernte Dinge über seine Eltern, die er nie wusste. Sie lernten über die Welt, in die Harry gehörte, über Magie und über Voldemort. Harry erlebte den Tod seiner Mutter mit und als der Fluch ihn traf, kamen die qualvollen Schmerzen zurück, aber diesmal spürte Harry Kel'acs Versuch, sich zurückzuziehen um sie beide von den Schmerzen zu befreien, aber es hatte keinen Sinn.

Harrys Magie zwang sie zuzusehen, als Harry an einer Türschwelle von einem alten Mann abgelegt wurde, danach die sechs Jahre von Missbrauch und Verwahrlosung, all das mit den qualvollen Schmerzen und die Magie schien sie von innen heraus zu zerreißen.

Wenn einer von ihnen Harrys Augen geöffnet hätte, hätten sie gesehen, dass sie von einem grünen Licht umgeben waren, von derselben Farbe wie der Fluch, der seine Eltern getötet hatte. Es breitete sich über den Körper aus, als dieser in die Knie ging. Sie sahen die letzten Erinnerungen von Harry und Harry fällte die Entscheidung Kel'ac aufzunehmen und bekam ein vages Gefühl von Kameradschaft bevor alles schwarz wurde nachdem sie den Schmerzen unterlagen.

Harrys Körper verschwand und wurde durch einen hellen smaragdgrünen Lichtball ersetzt, der fast aussah wie die Korona der Sonne. Es hatte keine feste Substanz, als es in den Himmel aufstieg und ließ nichts auf dem Strand zurück, wo alles begonnen hatte, außer einen Kreis von schmutzigem Glas, wo der Sand, in dem sie gekniet hatten, geschmolzen war.


	2. Melatai

Kapitel 2: Die Melatai

**Unbekannter Ort**

Harry und Kel'ac erlangten gleichzeitig ihr Bewusstsein wieder, so dass keiner der beiden wusste, wer von ihnen ihre Augen geöffnet hatte. Harry drehte ihren Kopf um sich umzusehen, sie befanden sich auf einen riesigen Strand. Eine Meile zu ihrer rechten erstreckte sich das Meer, Wellen die sich mit sanften Rauschen am Strand brachen und im Hintergrund ein malerischer tiefroter Sonnenaufgang. Zu ihrer linken erhob sich eine Reihe Bäume. Harry dachte erst, dass sie, wie die von den Bildern mit den Tropischen Palmen aussahen, aber irgendetwas war anders an ihnen.

'_Ich glaube, wir sind auf einer Insel. Und zwar auf einer riesigen.'_, meinte Kel'ac.

'_Woher willst du das wissen?'_ fragte Harry neugierig.

'_Der Strand rundet sich zu beiden Seiten ab und das Wasser ist ein dunkleres Blau als normal bei Kontinenten.',_ erklärte Kel'ac geduldig.

Harry konnte der Erklärung nur zustimmen. Er erinnerte sich an das Meer bei Cornwall, das Wasser dort war um einiges heller als dieses hier, was nur zeigte, dass es hier sehr schnell sehr tief wurde.

Harry erlaubte Kel'ac, sie aufzurichten und sie fingen an den Strand entlang zu gehen, wobei sie immer einige Meter zwischen sich und den Bäumen hatten, damit nichts sie überraschen konnte, sie blieben aber nahe genug um im Ernstfall Deckung zu haben.

Ob es nur eine Stunde war oder sechs Stunden, die sie gingen, konnte Harry nicht sagen, da er noch nie eine Uhr besessen hatte. Alles, was sie wussten war, dass die Sonne um einiges höher am Himmel stand. Harry hatte angenommen, dass die Sonne den gleichen Weg in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit zurücklegte wie auf der Erde, aber Kel'ac erinnerte ihn an die Tok'ra Basis, wo sich die Sonne fast doppelt so schnell bewegte wie auf der Erde.

Als die Sonne ihren höchsten Punkt erreichte, hörten sie ein summendes Geräusch, das Kel'ac vage bekannt vorkam noch bevor Harry seine neuen Erinnerungen durchsehen konnte. Ein Schiff, eines das von technisch hoch entwickelten Maschinen angetrieben wurde. Noch bevor sie in Deckung gehen konnten schoss ein großes silbernes Schiff über die Baumlinie und warf einen Schatten über sie. Das Schiff hatte ein schlankes Design, glatte Seiten von einer Länge von zehn Metern und an der Front eine Kuppel von etwa zwei Metern und dann breitete sich das Schiff auf eine Länge von sieben bis acht Metern aus. Viel mehr konnten sie von ihrer Position nicht ausmachen, außer 2 große drehbare Geschütztürme, die sie beide anvisierten.

„Verdammt!", flüsterte Harry. Aber noch bevor einer der beiden daran denken konnte, sich zu bewegen, sprangen 5 Männer in dunkler Kleidung zwischen den Bäumen hervor und bildeten um sie herum einen Halbkreis. Harry stolperte erschrocken zurück und wäre über eine kleine Sandhäufung gestolpert, hätte Kel'ac nicht die Kontrolle über seine Bewegung übernommen und mit einer Eleganz die man nur mit einer tausendjährigen Existenz haben konnte, drehte er ihn leicht und bewahrte ihn so vor einem Fall.

Die Angreifer zogen schlanke schwarze Waffen. Harry dachte, dass sie aussehen wie die Maschinenpistolen, die er mal in einem von Dudley's Filmen gesehen hatte.

„Keine Bewegung oder wir schießen!" rief eine der Gestalten befehlend.

Sofort erstarrte Harry, mit einer Unschuldsmine, die er nicht einmal zu spielen brauchte.

„Zeig uns deine Hände!" verlangte der Mann.

„Er ist nur ein Kind!", sagte eine Frau verwundert.

„Das habe ich bemerkt." Sagte der Mann sarkastisch. „Unsere Befehle lauten, dass wir ihn mitnehmen, um ihn zu Befragen und das ist es, was wir machen werden!"

Sofort wurden die schwankenden Waffen wieder in die richtige Position, auf Schulterhöhe, gebracht. Die Frau sprach als nächste.

„Ergibst du dich? Wir wollen dir nicht weh tun.", sagte sie, ihre Stimme so sanft wie möglich.

'Wir haben keine Wahl, Harry. Sie haben uns wenigstens die Möglichkeit gegeben uns zu ergeben, was schon mal eine gute Sache ist.' Beide wussten, dass Harry in dieser Situation besser das Reden übernehmen sollte, falls diese Leute etwas über die Goa'uld wussten. Wenn sie es nicht herausfanden, würde Harry ihnen nicht sagen, dass er ein Wirt war.

Harry nickte mit nur einer Sekunde Verzögerung. Er wurde schnell von einem der schweigenden Angreifer durchsucht und ihm wurde gesagt, dass er seine Hände wieder runter nehmen konnte, die er die ganze Zeit über hochgehalten hatte. Er wurde den Strand hinunter zu dem gelandeten Schiff geführt und stieg über eine Rampe, die vom Bauch des Schiffes heruntergelassen wurde, hinein.

Er folgte der Frau in einen gewundenen Korridor. Aber verglichen zu den Ausführungen, die er kannte, war dieses Raumschiff klein. Er wurde in einen schlichten Raum geführt, eine Schlafstelle befand sich gegenüber und eine Schiebetür befand sich zur rechten. Ihm wurde erklärt, dass er das Badezimmer auf der Seite benutzen konnte um sich zu waschen und, dass er diese Räume nicht verlassen durfte. Nachdem alles gesagt war verließ sie den Raum und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr mit einem hörbaren Laut.

Sie beide hörten das Summen und mit einem kleinen Ruck waren sie in Bewegung. Harry sah sich im Raum wegen einem Fenster um, als er aber keines fand verharrte er vor der 2. Tür. Er bemerkte die kleine grüne Konsole an der Seite der Türe und mit einem Blick zu seiner rechten bemerkte er die rote Konsole an der Seite der Haupttüre. Er berührte die Konsole mit einem Finger und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem zischenden Geräusch.

Er kehrte zurück in den Raum, nachdem er zehn Minuten gebraucht hatte, um herauszufinden wie die fremdartigen Steuerungen für normal aussehende Einrichtungen funktionierte. Bei der Schlafstelle angekommen, legte er sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen.

'_Du kennst diese Welt.'_ Harry brauchte nicht zu fragen, denn er erkannte das Raumschiff von seinen Erinnerungen, aber er konnte es nicht genau sagen.

'_Ich denke, wir befinden uns in Gewahrsam der Melatai. Das wäre eine gute Sache. Eine Menge Leute, die auf ihren Welten leben, sind Flüchtlinge.'_, erklärte Kel'ac. _'Sie befinden sich im Krieg gegen Ra und halten durch.'_

Nun wusste Harry wo sie waren. Die Melatai waren ziemlich fortgeschritten, vielleicht nicht so sehr wie die Goa'uld, oder ein paar andere Rassen, aber sie waren gute Strategen und waren bis jetzt fähig, jede von Ra's Attacken abzuwehren.

'_Wie sind wir hier her gekommen? Es ist auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie.' _Harry wusste, dass Kel'ac eine Theorie hatte, aber würde abwarten, bis er es erklären würde.

'_Ich glaube, dass es etwas mit deiner Magie zu tun hat. Alles, an was ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass uns deine Magie ausgeschaltet hat und dann, als wir auf dem Strand aufwachten.'_ Er pausierte kurz, während der nachdachte. _'Ich glaube, deine Magie hat uns hier her transportiert.'_

'_Warum ausgerechnet hierher?' _ Harry suchte für einige Minuten mit Kel'ac alles durch, was sie über die Melatai hatten, bis sie fanden, warum Ra's Bodentruppen immer komplett vernichtet wurden. Gerüchte über spezielle Fähigkeiten. Leute, die aus dem nichts erscheinen und wieder verschwinden, ganze Truppen die auf Gegner schossen, nur um an unsichtbaren Schilden abzuprallen. _'Magie! Wir sind hier hergekommen, weil sie Magie beherrschen?'_

Er bekam nie eine Antwort, denn genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Türe und zwei Männer traten ein. Sie waren fast genauso gekleidet wie die von vorher, nur ihre Waffen waren jetzt an ihren schwarzen Kampfwesten befestigt und in jeweils ihrer rechten Hand befand sich ein 1 ½ Meter langer Metallstab. Die oberen zwei Fuß hatten eine Spirale herum. Er erkannte es als eine Waffe, die Ra's Männer von Gefangenen konfisziert hatten. Es war eine Nahkampfwaffe, die wenn sie aufgeladen wurde eine blaue Energie an ihrem Ende hatte, die stark lähmend auf alles oder jeden wirkten, die sie trafen. Sie war sehr effektiv gegen die Jaffa, die Fußtruppen der Goa'uld.

Harry stand auf und folgte ihnen aus dem Schiff. Dieses hatte in einer Anlegestelle angedockt. Wachen kreisten ihn ein und führten ihn durch düstere Korridore in einen einfachen Raum, indem sich ein Tisch und drei Stühle befanden. Er wurde angewiesen, sich zu setzen und dann verließen die Wachen den Raum, die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen.

Harry und Kel'ac verbrachten zwei Minuten in kameradschaftlicher Stille, als zwei Männer eintraten. Harry erkannte den ersten als den Anführer der Truppe, die ihn gefangen hatten. Den anderen erkannte er als Nachrichtenoffizier.

Die Männer setzten sich gegenüber von ihm hin und mit einem strengen Blick sprach der Offizier mit angeekelter Stimme.

„Ihr Goa'uld ekelt mich an. Nehmt einen sieben Jahre alten Jungen als Wirt und versucht unsere inneren Gebiete zu infiltrieren." Harry's Augen weiteten sich. „Unsere Scanner haben es angezeigt, sobald du das Schiff betreten hast."

„Rede nicht so über Kel'ac, er ist kein Goa'uld!", schrie Harry fast.

„Versuch es nicht einmal.", sprach der Truppenführer ruhig. „Bist du Kel'ac? Was ist deine Mission?"

Harry spürte einen sanften mentalen Schubs und gab die Kontrolle über seine Stimme zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier angekommen waren, auf. **„Ich bin Kel'ac."** Die zwei Männer wurden blass und versteiften sich etwas. **„Ihr habt mit Harry geredet. Er ist mein Wirt. Wir sind Tok'ra und keine Goa'uld!"** Er spie das letzte Wort aus und die zwei Männer vor ihm runzelten die Stirn.

Der Offizier hob sein Handgelenk zu den Lippen und sprach ein paar Sekunden ruhig, lauschte kurz ehe er sich wieder seinem Gefangenen zuwandte. „Unser Scanner wird es zeigen." Als er verstumme, trat ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel, mit einer kleinen metallischen Disc in der Hand, ein.

„Lehn deinen Kopf bitte vor.", verlangte der Offizier. Harry tat was man ihm sagte und fühlte einen beißenden Schmerz im Nacken, aber dann nur noch ein leichtes Unwohlsein. Der weiß gekleidete Mann nickte dem Offizier zu und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. „Das Gerät wird beweisen, ob dich der Symbiont in deinem Körper beeinflusst. Kel'ac, zieh dich komplett zurück."

Harry spürte eine plötzliche Leere in seinem Kopf und eine gewisse körperliche Schwäche, die ihn leicht gegen den Tisch sinken ließ. Der Truppenführer wollte aufstehen und ihm helfen, wurde aber zurückgehalten.

„Wie ist dein Name Wirt?", fragte der Offizier.

„Harry. Wie euch Kel'ac bereits gesagt hat.", sagte Harry ziemlich schroff und fragte dann mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein, als man einem Siebenjährigen zutrauen würde. „Wie sind eure Namen?"

„Unsere Namen sind Offizier Curtis," sagte er etwas freundlicher, während er auf sich selbst deutete, „und Offizier Loen. Bist du wirklich ein Tok'ra?" Er schien fast hoffnungsvoll.

„Wir sind Tok'ra.", antwortete Harry nur.

„Warum hat sich Kel'ac mit so einem jungen Menschen gebunden?", fragte Loen. „Und warum hast du Probleme zu stehen?"

Der Monitor in seinem Nacken gab ein piepsendes Geräusch von sich, als Kel'ac die Kontrolle übernahm. Die Erschöpfung die Harry fühlte verschwand fast gänzlich. **„Ich hatte keine andere Chance, als mich mit Harry zu binden. Mein voriger Wirt wurde getötet.****Bevor er starb, fragte er Harry, ob er mich aufnimmt. Harry akzeptierte. Wir haben in den letzten 24 Stunden viel durchgemacht und wie du gesagt hast, er ist nur ein Kind. Ohne meinen Einfluss wären die Zeichen von Erschöpfung und Hunger viel schlimmer."**

„Danke," sagte Curtis, viel entspannter, seitdem er den Raum betreten hatte. Das Interview dauerte sehr lang. Harry und Kel'ac beschrieben zusammen alles, was passiert war, eingeschlossen der Magie, die sie hier her gebracht hatte. Nach fast einer Stunde verließ einer der beiden Männer den Raum, Harry und Kel'ac warteten still bis eine Wache den Raum betrat und ein Tablett mit Essen und Trinken brachte.

Harry nahm es dankbar an und schon bald verschlang er das Essen, wie es nur ein Siebenjähriger tun konnte. Kel'ac lachte leise in sich hinein.

Harry beendete gerade sein Essen, als der Mann zurückkehrte. „Was hast du für Pläne?"

„**Die Magie, die Harry beherrscht, ist uns beiden neu. Wir hätten gerne eine Chance, diese zu studieren."**

„Wir können euch in unser Magetraining aufnehmen, das ist ein einjähriger Kurs für unsere Truppen, die die Fähigkeit haben, Magie zu wirken. Was macht ihr, nachdem ihr ihn beendet habt?"

Diesmal antwortete Harry. „Kel'ac wurde von jemandem innerhalb der Tok'ra, oder jemand der mit ihnen Kontakt hatte, betrogen, wir würden gerne versuchen herauszufinden von wem und warum und um Telmar zu rächen."

„Dann ist es entschieden," sprach Curtis. „Du wirst unseren Mage Trainingsklassen für das Jahr beitreten und danach das tun, was du willst. Wenn du Informationen über Ra's Truppen hast, die du uns geben kannst, wäre das genug Bezahlung und wenn du es wünscht, kannst du danach unserer Flotte beitreten. Euer Status als Tok'ra wird aber nicht publik gemacht und ich schlage vor, es so beizubehalten. Viele von uns wurden von den Goa'uld getötet und nicht jeder wird dir so freundlich gesonnen sein wie wir."

Harry und Kel'ac akzeptierten das Angebot, aber sagten, dass sie noch nicht sicher waren, was sie danach tun würden.

A/N; Ein ziemlich bescheidenes Ende von diesen Kapitel, tut mir leid. Hier wird jetzt ein Zeitsprung sein, aber nicht zu groß, vielleicht ein Jahr. **Die Zeitlinie spielt sechs Monate vor dem Stargate Film.** Das heißt, Harry beendet sein Mage Training zwischen Ra's Niederlage und der ersten Episode der Serie.

Bezüglich des magischen Transportes wird noch alles erklärt.

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Ü/N: Da ich ein paar Probleme mit Beta-Lesern habe und es in der Arbeit im Moment auch etwas stressiger zugeht kann es bis zum nächsten Kapitel etwas dauern.  
Und vielen Dank an ChrisPotter der mich auf einen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hat ;)  
Bis demnächst!


	3. Blue Lightning

FIghting The Gods

A/N: Zeitlinie: Die „Jetztzeit" spielt genau vor der ersten Episode der Stargate-Serie. Die „Flashbacks" gehen von vor 6 Monaten vor dem Stargate-Film bis zu der Jetztzeit. (1,5 Jahre)

Ich habe mich entschieden keine Review-Antworten zu schreiben, wenn etwas Wichtiges gefragt wird werde ich den Leuten eine PM (PersonalMessage) schicken, lieber als das Risiko einzugehen von einem rachsüchtigen Reviewer gemeldet zu werden, dem ich nicht antworte. Tut mir leid für jeden, der auf eine Antwort wartet.

Ü/N: Reviews werden trotzdem an Phoenix Catcher weitergeleitet, solange sie keine Flames sind.  
Weiters viel Spaß mit der Story!

**Kapitel 3: Blue Lightning**

Harry starrte aus der Aussichtsöffnung eines Shadow-Klasse Aufklärungsschiffes. Er flog gerade mit seiner Partnerin Lia durch das All, oder, um es genauer zu sagen, durch den Hyperraum. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu einer von Jaffa stark bevölkerten Welt, auf der Suche nach Informationen für ihre Mission.

Harry und Kel'ac hatten in den letzten 1 ½ Jahren einiges getan. Sie hatten fast so viel gelernt wie in den letzten dreihundert Jahren von Kel'acs Leben.

_**Rückblick: vor 17 Monaten**_

_Harry und Kel'ac waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich nicht übernommen hatten. Einerseits Harry, weil er sich in einer Klasse mit weiteren 100 möglichen Mages befand. Und alle waren um mindestens fünf Jahre älter als er. Andererseits Kel'ac, weil er sich in den letzten tausend Jahren noch nie in dieser Situation befunden hatte, in die Schule zu gehen und etwas zu lernen, von dem er noch nie gehört hatte._

Er kam in die erstmögliche Klasse, die verfügbar war und die sich auf dem Hauptplaneten von Melatais Sieben-Planeten-System befand und er fühlte sich zwischen all den anderen ziemlich unwohl. Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass Harry ein Tok'ra war, oder dass er eigentlich ein Fremder_war. Seine Klasse bestand aus Leuten, für die Magie neu war. Sobald jemand auf Melatai ihre Magie kontrollieren konnte, wurde er zu einer der vielen Schulen geschickt, um zu lernen__, __wie man sie benutzt. Das Alter dieser Leute ging von zehn Jahren aufwärts bis ins junge Erwachsenenalter, aber alle wurden gleich schnell gelehrt und sie konnten der Flotte beitreten, sobald sie den Offiziersrang erlangt hatten._

_**Rückblick: vor 7 Monaten**_

_Harry wich einem Blitz aus grüner Energie von einem der Geschütztürme aus. Während des letzten Jahres ging er nicht nur durch das Magietraining, sondern auch durch physisches Training. Er hatte das Wissen von Kel'ac, wie er mit verschiedenen Stilen kämpfen konnte, aber er wusste, dass sein Wissen seine körperlichen Fähigkeiten bei weitem übertraf. Trotz des theoretischen Wissens, konnte ein Achtjähriger nicht gegen einen Fünfzehnjährigen im Nahkampf gewinnen, ganz zu schweigen von einem erwachsenen, körperlich weiterentwickelten Jaffa._

'Harry! Runter!', schrie Kel'ac in ihrem Kopf und Harry zögerte keine Sekunde, als er sich auf den Boden warf, um den roten Blitz auszuweichen, der auf ihn zukam.

Das war der Vorteil, den Harry den anderen gegenüber hatte. Er hatte eine zweite Ansicht zu allem, was er machte und er würde sie zu jeder Gelegenheit nutzen.

Er rollte sich unter einem weiteren Schuss ab und wurde zu einem huschenden Schatten, als er ein Stück nach rechts auswich, während er seine Magie als Boost nutzte. Sie befanden sich in einem Kampfkurs, der ihr finaler Test war, bevor sie bestanden und durchfallen war keine Option, da die Waffen echt waren. Wurde man von ihnen getroffen, war es ein kritischer Treffer. Im Moment versuchte er zwischen den zwei Geschütztürmen durchzukommen. Diese feuerten nicht so schnell wie die Sturmgewehre, welche 5 Schüsse pro Sekunde abgaben und die derselben Marke angehörten wie jene, mit denen Harry gefangen genommen worden war, aber sie waren trotzdem tödlich. Er wusste, dass er nicht versuchen sollte, sie zu zerstören, da es für ihn zu anstrengend war. Und dieser Teil der Prüfung war einzig und allein für seine Geschwindigkeit und das Ausweichen, also half es, dass er so klein war.

Er brauchte nur ein paar Minuten um an den Geschütztürmen vorbeizukommen. Die meisten älteren Studenten, die er kannte, kamen um einiges schneller durch, aber sie hatten den Vorteil von längeren Füßen und besser entwickelten Muskeln. Er betrat den nächsten Bereich, nur um mit einem Mage konfrontiert zu werden. Sie wussten, was sie erwartete, wenn sie dem Kurs beitraten, aber Harry musste sich nach wie vor auf Kel'ac verlassen, als der voll ausgebildete Mage seinen Kampfstab in die Richtung seines Kopfes schwang. Er nutzte seine Magie, um einen nahe liegenden Stab zu sich zu holen und aktivierte ihn, sobald er ihn in der Hand hielt, noch während er den Stab hob, um eine Attacke zu blocken. Er zuckte bei dem Schmerz, der wegen dem Aufprall der Attacke seinen Arm durchschoss, zusammen.

Eine Sache, in der er sehr gut war, waren seine Waffen. Er konnte jedes Ziel mit einer Sniper treffen, selbst bei zwei Meilen Entfernung und konnte selbst mit einem Sturmgewehr ziemlich gut schießen, wenn auch nur in kurzen Salven wegen des Rückstoßes, aber worin er wirklich gut war, war Stabkampf. Seine Größe machte ihn zu einem würdigen Gegner. Die meisten tolerierten ihn wegen seines Alters, aber seine ganze Klasse hatte gelernt, ihn im Kampf zu respektieren, nachdem er alle besiegt hatte. Dieser Mage machte offensichtlich nicht denselben Fehler und Harry wurde schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass sein Gegner doppelt so groß war wie er und doppelt so viel Kraft in seinen Angriffen lag.

Der Kampf ging ein paar Minuten so weiter, bevor Harry es schaffte den Mann am Schienbein zu treffen und das Bein gefühllos wurde. Als der Mann herum schwang, um ihm das zurückzuzahlen, erwischte Harry ihn an der Schulter und schlug den Mann k.o., als blaue Energie um seinen Körper floss.

Er hörte Applaus, als er offiziell die Endprüfung bestand.

_**Rückblick, vor 6 Monaten**_

_Harry stand auf dem Steuerungsdeck eines Gleiters und erstattete dem Commander Bericht. Er war vor kurzem noch unten auf dem nahen Planeten gewesen. Die Zerstörung dort war für den Achtjährigen schwer anzusehen. Der Planet gehörte einst zu den Melatai-Welten, aber nun war er ein ausgebrannter Schatten seines früheren Selbst. Es war der 6. von Melatai's bewohnten Planeten, der von Ra's Streitkräften zerstört worden war. Nur der Hauptplanet und ein entfernter unbewohnter, aber bewohnbarer Planet, blieben unberührt, aber nur weil sie klein waren._

Ra's Streitkräfte waren in den letzten Monaten immer grausamer geworden. Der Nachrichtendienst vermutete, dass sie keine Befehle von außen hatten, aber sie hatten es trotzdem geschafft, so weit zu kommen, bevor sie komplett vernichtet wurden. Es gab keinen Rückzug wie sonst, nur stures Vordringen. Harry und seine Partnerin Lia, eine junge Mage von 18 Jahren, die angewiesen worden war auf Harry zu achten, egal wie gut seine Kampffähigkeiten waren, kamen gerade von der Oberfläche des Planeten zurück. Sie waren schmutzig und müde, aber sie hatten Neuigkeiten. Sie hatten die letzten Jaffa, die von den Invasionstruppen übrig waren, getötet, aber nicht bevor sie die Neuigkeiten über ihren Erzfeind Ra gehört hatten, der von einer Gruppe Menschen getötet worden war.

Nun unterrichteten sie ihren Vorgesetzten davon. Die Nachricht, dass der Krieg vorbei war. Nun konnten sie anfangen wieder alles aufzubauen. Aber die Frage, die allen durch den Kopf ging war, wie lange es dauern würde_,__ bis ein anderer Goa'uld sie fand und alles wieder von neuem begann._

_**Rückblick: vor 2 Monaten**_

_Harry und Lia standen vor dem Konzil auf Melatai's einzigen übrigen Planeten, um ihre Befehle zu erhalten. Kel'ac hatte Curtis zwischen den Konzilmitgliedern wiedererkannt und informierte Harry sofort darüber. Es war lange her, seit sie ihn gesehen hatten und sie wussten, dass mit seiner Anwesenheit Harry in etwas Großes einbezogen war. Etwas, das nur er machen konnte, wegen Kel'ac. Das Konzil war immer freundlich zu ihm, weil er zu den Tok'ra gehörte und der Grund, dass sie ihm Lia als Partnerin zugeteilt hatten war, um den Altersunterschied auszugleichen._

Harry hatte erst kürzlich eine Anfrage an das Konzil gestellt, um die Erlaubnis zu bekommen, die Melatai-Flotte zu verlassen, um seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Er fühlte sich deswegen schlecht, da sie ihm sehr geholfen hatten, aber er wusste, dass er nicht für den Rest seines Lebens so isoliert bleiben wollte. Er wusste auch, dass die Leute von Melatai glücklich waren, in ihrer Ecke der Galaxie, aber er musste die Goa'uld bekämpfen. Somit wusste er auch, dass dieses Treffen mit seiner Anfrage zu tun hatte, aber er wusste nicht warum Lia mit einbezogen wurde. Hoffentlich würde er es bald herausfinden.

„Mage Kel'ac", sprach Curtis ihn an, und benutzte dabei den Namen, den Harry und Kel'ac entschieden hatten zu verwenden. „Das Konzil ist natürlich mit deiner Anfrage einverstanden. Du hast in den letzten Monaten viel für uns getan und hoffentlich wird es so weitergehen und wir sind erfreut, dass wir durch den Umstand deines Verlassens dieses Systems, vielleicht Verbündete___in den Tok'ra finden werden, wenn du es schaffst, zu ihnen zurückzufinden."_

„Wir sind gewillt, dir zu erlauben, einen der Shadows zu nehmen", sagte ein anderer Mann mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Es gehört dir. Wir bitten nur um einen Gefallen."

Harry hatte damit gerechnet und war neugierig, um was es sich dabei handelte. Es war Curtis, der es ihm verriet. „Wir brauchen eine Bestätigung von Ra's Tod und wir müssen wissen, was die Goa'uld darüber wissen und ob das eine Gefahr für uns darstellt. Lia wird dich begleiten, um dich zu beschützen und um uns diese Informationen zu bringen. Du solltest so bald wie möglich abreisen."

_**Rückblick: Ende**_

Es dauerte einen weiteren Monat, bis sie endlich starten konnten und nun schossen sie an den Sternen vorbei, während sie sich dem Ende ihrer Ein-Monatigen-Reise näherten. Der Plan war, dass sie sich auf der von Jaffa am stärksten bevölkerten Welt, Chulak, einschlichen und sobald sie die Informationen hatten, sollte Harry Lia zu einem der nächsten Stargates bringen und sie zu einem Aufklärungsschiff schicken, das nahe ihres Heimatsystems wartete.

Es würde hart sein Lia Lebewohl zu sagen, vor allem nachdem sie ihn über all die Monate bemuttert hatte, aber es musste sein. Sie war die einzige Mage, die wusste, wer Kel'ac wirklich war und Harry war ihr nahe.

„Kel'ac, wir nähern uns dem System. 10 Minute bis zum Ausstieg", rief Lia zu ihm herüber. Er drehte sich um, um aus dem vorderen Aussichtsfenster hinauszusehen, obwohl noch nichts sichtbar war. Er würde nie verstehen, warum der Hyperraum wie ein Rohr aussah, selbst mit Kel'acs limitierten Wissen darüber, wie diese Wissenschaft arbeitete.

„Bring uns so knapp wie möglich beim Planeten raus und dann aktiviere die Tarnung", sagte er zu ihr. Obwohl sie auf Melatai seine Vorgesetzte war, wussten beide, dass Kel'acs Wissen ihn zum Führer in dieser Situation machte.

Das Aufklärungsschiff der Shadow-Klasse war das schnellste Schiff im Besitz der Melatai. Es war ein neues Design, das neben den mächtigen automatischen Waffen, die eine kleine Armee zurückhalten konnten und die enorme Energieversorgung, die dem Schiff doppelt so viel Energie gab, als notwendig war und diesem erlaubte selbst im Hyperraum mit minimalen Schilden und Waffenaktivierung zu fliegen, eine Leistung, die nicht einmal die Goa'uld geschafft hatten zu erreichen, es hatte auch ein Tarnsystem, das sie vor Sensoren, Sichtung und selbst vor einer Entdeckung während des Eintritts in die Atmosphäre, schützen konnte.

Unglücklicherweise konnte das Tarnsystem nicht im Hyperraum aktiviert werden, aber das Schiff war nur eine halbe Sekunde für die Sensoren sichtbar. Glücklicherweise, war die Shadow-Klasse klein genug, um nicht sofort entdeckt zu werden, aber groß genug, um das zu transportieren, was notwendig war.

Lia steuerte das Schiff in Richtung Oberfläche und landete auf einem kleinen Plateau auf halber Höhe eines Berges, nahe der größten Niederlassung aber so, dass sie nicht entdeckt wurden. Sie ließen die Tarnung aktiviert, um das Schiff zu verstecken und kletterten die Klippe hinunter. Sie verschwanden sofort ins dichte Blattwerk der Pflanzen und gingen in die Richtung eines Pfades, den sie vom Plateau aus gesehen hatten und folgten diesem bis sie die hohen Mauern der Stadt erreichten. Hinter den Mauern erhoben sich große Gebäude aus Sandstein.

„Was werden wir machen?", fragte Lia.

**„Wir sollten uns aufteilen und uns in der Stadt unauffällig verhalten", s**agte Kel'ac plötzlich, was Harry so überraschte, dass selbst er zusammenzuckte. Kel'ac hatte seit ihrer Ankunft und ihrem ersten Interview mit Curtis und Loen nicht mehr gesprochen. Lia hatte ihn noch nie sprechen gehört und konnte ihn nur mit großen Augen anstarren. **„Lia, geh zu den Unterkünften der Jaffa! Wir werden versuchen, uns in einen der anderen Versammlungsorte rein zu schleichen. Verhalte dich ruhig und höre auf den Tratsch. Wir werden uns bei Sonnenuntergang im Glockenturm treffen."**

Lia nickte nur bevor sie sich aufteilten und versuchten ihren Weg hineinzufinden.

**24 Stunden später**

Harry sah bedauernd auf die Stadt hinaus. Er hatte bis jetzt die Informationen, die er brauchte, noch nicht gefunden, aber er hatte auch nichts über die Melatai gehört, was ein gutes Zeichen war.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm ließ ihn sich umdrehen, als Lia den Raum betrat. Hoffentlich wusste sie mehr. „Ich konnte nichts über Ra's Niederlage herausfinden und glücklicherweise hat niemand etwas erwähnt, was mit uns zu Hause zu tun hat."

Harry nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er dasselbe herausgefunden hatte. Sie fuhr trotzdem fort. „Ich habe etwas über eine Auswahl gehört. Sie bringen Duzende mögliche Wirte her. Ich konnte nicht herausfinden, für wann sie angesetzt ist."

Harry hatte ebenfalls etwas über ein großes Treffen gehört, das in drei Wochen stattfinden sollte und er hatte eine Gruppe von Gefangenen, die durch die Stadt gebracht worden waren, gesehen. Sie waren zur Westseite des Palastes gebracht worden, ein paar Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang. „Ich denke, es ist in etwa drei Wochen. Sollen wir noch abwarten, um mehr Informationen zu bekommen?"

„Wir sollten zumindest noch heute bleiben, um zu erfahren, was wir können.", sagte Harry und Kel'ac stimmte zu. Lia nickte nur als Zustimmung.

„Du solltest mich danach zu einem der Stargates bringen. Sie haben fast fünf Wochen auf die Informationen gewartet, auch wenn sie nicht vollständig sind", sagte Lia. „Es hat mich gefreut mit dir zu arbeiten", sagte sie mit einem albernen Grinsen, bevor sie ihm, trotz seines Protestes, durch die Haare wuschelte.

Beide sahen für einige Minuten aus dem Fenster und sahen der Sonne zu, wie sie über den Horizont stieg, bevor Lia erneut sprach. „Weißt du schon, was du machen wirst?"

**„Wir haben darüber nachgedacht, aber wissen es jetzt noch nicht. Wir glauben, dass die Tok'ra nicht mehr dort sind, wo sie waren. Sie neigen dazu, nach einer gewissen Zeit den Standort zu wechseln und wenn wir nicht gerade in jemanden reinlaufen, den wir kennen, werden wir sie nicht finden."**

_'Wir sollten hier bleiben und die Gefangenen vor der Auswahl befreien'_, schlug Harry vor.

_'Bist du sicher, dass das klug ist?'_, wurde er gefragt.

_'Ja, neben der Tatsache, dass wir vielleicht Informationen von einigen von ihnen bekommen könnten, ist es richtig das zu tun'_, antwortete Harry.

„Wir werden weiterhin hier bleiben, um die Gefangenen zu befreien", erklärte Harry Lia. Sie sah besorgt aus, aber nickte resignierend, wissend wie er war, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Weile zu den außen liegenden Siedlungen gehen und sehen, was wir dort herausfinden können", schlug sie vor.

Das war der Zeitpunkt ab dem alles anfing schiefzugehen. Sie hatten gerade den Wald betreten, als sie einer Patrouille von zehn Jaffa und zwei Schlangen-Wachen in die Hände liefen. Sie konnten vier von ihnen ausschalten, bevor sie von den Waffen der anderen eingeschlossen waren. Harry und Lia attackierten sie mit ihrer Magie und schoben so den Kreis der Jaffa zurück. Harrys Ziele flogen davon, aber Lia's Magie war schwächer und einer der Schlangen-Wachen schaffte es einen Schuss abzugeben, der sie direkt im Bauch traf.

Harry fing sie auf, als sie fiel und kniete sich gerade neben sie, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss und er unter Schmerzen zu Boden ging. Er sah noch blaue Blitze vor seinen Augen, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Ü/N:  
Es tut mir Leid wegen der Verzögerung. Aber der Grund ist ganz einfach erklärt, ich bin Berufstätig, meine Beta-Leserin ist Berufstätig und somit ist man die meiste Zeit des Tages in der Arbeit oder unterwegs. Am Wochenende wird dann was mit Freunden unternommen oder einfach relaxt…  
Ich werde versuchen einmal im Monat ein Kapitel hochzuladen, kann es aber nicht versprechen. Die Übersetzung selbst ist bis Kapitel 7 komplett. An Kapitel 7 arbeite ich gerade. Ich musst nur noch die Zeit finden alles am PC abzutippen… Nächstes Kapitel ist Ende nächster Woche am Weg zur Beta.  
Um noch ein paar Fragen zu beantworten: Die Story selbst hat zur Zeit 34 Kapitel, ist NICHT abgeschlossen und die letzten Kapitel sind sehr lang. Da kann es mit der Übersetzung schon etwas länger dauern :) Nur mal so als Warnung!  
Bis zum nächsten mal!  
Und Beta-Leserin ist _Killua_ Besonderer Dank geht an sie!


	4. Flucht

Kapitel 4: Flucht

**Chulak: 3 Wochen später**

**„Wach auf Tok'ra!"** Harrys Augen flogen auf, als Schmerzen durch seinen Körper schossen. Ein Jaffa nahm ein metallisches Objekt weg von ihm. Es war ein Folterwerkzeug. Seine Augen schweiften benommen zu dem Mann in Gold.

**„Du wirst nichts von uns erfahren. Diese 3 Wochen sollten dir das gezeigt haben, Apophis!"**, spie Kel'ac dem selbsternannten Gott entgegen.

**„Ich bin daran nicht mehr interessiert, nur noch an deinem Tod. Dann kannst du endlich dieser Frau Gesellschaft leisten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie vermisst hast!"**, sagte Apophis, während er boshaft lachte.

„Du hast gesagt, dass sie lebt!", schrie Harry auf. Nur die Geheimnisse, die er bewahrte und der Gedanke Lia zu retten, ließen ihn die drei Wochen Folter aushalten.

**„Närrischer Junge!"**, lachte Apophis. **„Ich habe gelogen. Es ist schade, dass ich nicht die Zeit habe, dich persönlich zu töten. Ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass es langsam und schmerzhaft für dich sein wird, aber vielleicht werden sie dich auch nur zu den anderen Gefangen werfen. Vielleicht wird dich dann einer der anderen Goa'uld erledigen."**

Harry starrte den anderen nur wütend an, selbst als dieser den Raum verließ. Der Jaffa schlug Harry wieder mit dem Folterstab und Harry ließ den Schmerz ihn überwältigen, während die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm. Er bemerkte einen anderen Jaffa, der den Raum betrat und wurde an den Armen gepackt. Danach wurde er durch den Palast geschliffen und kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein komplett verlor, bekam er noch mit, wie er in einem Raum voller Leute gestoßen wurde.

**2 Stunden später**

Harry erwachte durch ein sanftes Schlagen auf seinen Wangen. Seine Hände waren mit Ketten an die Wand eines großen Raumes, in dem sich fast 50 Leute befanden, gefesselt. Zwei Jaffa bewachten den Raum hinter zwei großen Gittertoren.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte ihn ein Junge, der wahrscheinlich um die zwölf Jahre alt war. Kel'ac bemerkte den merkwürdigen Akzent in seiner Stimme. Englisch war offensichtlich nicht seine Muttersprache.

Harry nickte dem Jungen nur zu, danach wurde er von einem brutalen Hustenanfall geschüttelt, während er versuchte gegen die Ketten anzukämpfen und loszukommen.

„Ruhig, Kind!", sagte eine Frau mit sanfter Stimme zu ihm, dazu strich sie ihm beruhigend über die Wange. Er beruhigte sich sofort. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Kel'ac", antwortete Harry ihr, den Namen benutzend, der weniger auffällig nach Erde klang, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass es jemand bemerken würde.

„Mein Name ist Sha're. Das ist Skaara", stellte sie sich und den Jungen vor. „Wir wurden beide vor zwei Tagen von Abydos entführt. Du warst in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung als sie dich hergebracht haben. Von wo haben sie dich entführt?"

„Das haben sie nicht." Harry musste abbrechen, da ihn ein weiterer Hustenanfall schüttelte. „Ich spionierte hier die Jaffa aus und wurde vor drei Wochen erwischt. Lia…"

Er brach ab, als er über Lia und ihre Mission nachdachte.

„Wer ist Lia?", fragte Skaara.

„Eine Freundin. Haben sie jemanden hier her gebracht, der das gleiche wie ich trug?" Er hatte noch immer seine Kampfkleidung an, obwohl sie ziemlich mitgenommen und schmutzig war.

„Es tut mir leid, aber sie haben niemanden, der dasselbe anhatte wie du, hierher gebracht, seitdem wir hier sind", sagte Skaara traurig und beobachtete ihn, als eine Träne, aufgrund der Neuigkeiten, seine Wange hinunterlief.

„Sie haben sie getötet?" Er stellte diese Frage an niemand Bestimmten und sie wussten es.

Dieser unangenehme Moment hielt nicht lange an. Die großen Tore öffneten sich und eine Gruppe Jaffa marschierte herein. Im Raum herrschte sofort Stille und ihm fiel jetzt erst, als alle anderen in die Ecken zurückwichen, auf, dass er der Einzige war, der an die Wand gekettet war.

Die Schlangenwachen brachten drei Leute herein. Sie trugen grüne Kleidung mit einer schwarzen Kampfweste. Sie waren alle unbewaffnet.

„O'Neil!", schrie Skaara, nachdem die Wachen wieder gegangen waren und die Türen geschlossen hatten. Er lief zur Vorderseite des Raumes, die noch immer frei von Leuten war.

„Daniel!" murmelte Sha're erfreut und folgte Skaara mit gemäßigten Schritten. Harry sackte in sich zusammen und überließ es den Ketten, die in seine Handgelenke schnitten, ihn zu halten.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes unterhielten sich die drei Neuankömmlinge angeregt mit Skaara und Sha're und redeten über die Leute in diesem Raum.

Sie hatten einige Zeit getratscht, da kamen die Schlangenwachen wieder zurück. Dieses Mal mit Apophis höchstpersönlich. Harry zuckte extrem stark zusammen, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder. Die Schlangenkrieger begannen die Gefangenen in zwei Gruppen aufzuteilen. Niemand kam ihm zu nahe und er war froh darüber. Er glaubte nicht, dass er noch mehr Folter aushalten würde.

Er beobachtete Apophis müde, als dieser durch den Raum stolzierte. Er sah wie Apophis' Erster Primus etwas zu dem Mann sagte, den Skaara O'Neil genannt hatte, aber er konnte den Inhalt nicht verstehen. Die relative Stille wurde gebrochen, als Apophis Sha're aus der Menge auswählte, zwei Diener sie schnappten und sie, unter Protestrufen von Daniel und Skaara, weg brachten.

Die Schlangenwachen und Apophis verließen den Raum wieder und Daniel wäre ihnen nachgelaufen, hätte O'Neil ihn nicht an den Armen festgehalten.

Skaara begann wieder zu reden, aber Harry verstand nicht, was er sagte, da Schmerzen sein Rückgrat hinauf jagten, die ihn wieder brutal husten ließen, was ihn veranlasste, Blut zu spucken, das auf den Boden tropfte.

„O'Neil, du musst ihm helfen!", hörte er Skaara sagen. Er schaffte es, den Husten wieder etwas zu beruhigen und sah auf, nur um die Frau vor ihm stehen zu sehen, die mit Daniel und O'Neil gekommen war, während sie an seinen Handschellen arbeitete.

„Carter?", fragte O'Neil, „Können sie die entfernen?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Sie haben mir nicht mein Werkzeug abgenommen, als sie uns alles andere weggenommen haben." Sein rechter Arm war plötzlich frei und er fiel, nur um plötzlich herumgerissen zu werden, da die andere Handschelle seinen Fall abrupt abfing. „Sorry", murmelte sie, bevor sie die andere öffnete. O'Neil fing ihn diesmal auf und er wurde, mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnend, zu Boden gesetzt.

Carter fühlten seinen Puls und massierte vorsichtig seine Handgelenke, hörte dann auf seinen keuchenden Atem und drehte sich zu O'Neil. „Wir müssen ihn sofort zu einem Arzt bringen."

„Wer seid ihr? Warum seid ihr hier?", fragte Harry.

„Colonel Jack O'Neil", sagte er und deutete dabei auf sich selbst. „Das ist Doktor Daniel Jackson und Captain Samantha Carter. Wir kommen von einem Planeten namens Erde, von der anderen Seite der Galaxie." Harry war überrascht. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Erde ein Stargate hatte, ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie es benutzten.

„Ich bin Kel'ac von den Melatai", sagte er unter husten. Nun da er es etwas bequemer hatte, konnte er fühlen, wie Kel'ac die Schäden heilte und die Schmerzen schwächer wurden.

„Colonel, er muss untersucht werden", sagte Carter.

„In ein paar Stunden ist alles wieder in Ordnung", sagte Harry und fuhr fort, als sie ihn komisch ansahen. „Meine Rasse heilt schneller als viele andere."

„Aber du hast gesagt, dass du drei Wochen lang gefoltert wurdest!", rief Skaara überrascht.

„Oh mein Gott!" keuchte Carter, bevor sie ihn erneut untersuchte.

Harry schlug ihre Hände weg und versuchte aufzustehen, wurde aber von beiden, Jackson und O'Neil, wieder zu Boden gedrückt.

„Ihr versteht es nicht! Sie haben meine Freundin, Lia, getötet und haben diese Leute gefangen genommen, um die besten herauszusuchen, damit sie Wirte werden. Ich kann nicht hier rumsitzen und das zu lassen. Nicht wenn ich versuchen kann, es zu verhindern", erklärte Harry.

„Du bist erst acht Jahre!", rief Carter. „Was glaubst du, ausrichten zu können?"

„Wisst ihr, ich bin nicht hilflos!", sagte Harry so ruhig wie möglich. Er wusste, er sollte es ihnen nicht verübeln, dass sie ihn für einen normalen achtjährigen Jungen hielten, aber es ärgerte ihn trotzdem.

Ihr Argument wurde von Schlangenwachen unterbrochen, die den Raum betraten. Harry war sofort auf den Füßen und hinter der Menge. Er bemerkte dunkel, dass niemand der anderen bemerkt hatte, dass er aus ihrer Mitte verschwunden war. Sie beobachteten wahrscheinlich das Gefolge, das gerade eintrat. Er spürte einen Schlag, als er die Frau an Apophis' Seite erkannte. Es war Sha're und er biss die Zähne vor Wut zusammen. Er konnte Jackson und Skaara sehen, die versuchten an den Wachen vorbei und zu ihr zu kommen.

Goa'ulds begannen durch den Raum zu gehen und suchten währenddessen Leute heraus und nahmen sie mit. Er sah einige wütend an, als diese kleine Kinder auswählten und wegbrachten, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht bemerken würden.

Ein Handgemenge zog seine Aufmerksamkeit zur anderen Seite des Raumes und er bemerkte, dass er den gesamten Raum zwischen sich und die anderen gebracht hatte. Vielleicht, weil er wusste, dass sie auf sich aufpassen konnten. Aber es bedeutete auch, dass er hilflos zusehen musste, wie Skaara von zwei Dienern ergriffen und aus dem Raum gebracht wurde.

**„Tötet den Rest!"**, rief Apophis, während er den Raum verließ. Sofort begannen die Leute in Panik zu schreien und liefen auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Die Goa'ulds verließen den Raum so schnell wie möglich und ließen die zehn Jaffa und einen weiteren Jaffa, der wahrscheinlich der Erste Primus war, zurück.

„Lass diese Leute gehen!" Harry musste zugeben, dass er von den drei, die von seiner Heimatwelt kamen, beeindruckt war. Sie hatten sich zwischen die Jaffa und die Gefangenen gestellt. Drei gegen elf. O'Neil schrie den Ersten Primus an und der Jaffa drehte sich herum, und während dieser Bewegung öffnete sich sein Helm, so dass er O'Neil ungehindert ansehen konnte. „Hilf mir diese Leute zu befreien!"

„Das haben schon viele gesagt", sagte er zurück und ging weiter auf O'Neil zu, während er seine Stabwaffe aktivierte. Die anderen Jaffa taten es ihm gleich. „Aber du bist der Erste, dem ich es glaube."

Harry konnte nicht anders, als geschockt zu sein. Die Jaffa schienen ebenfalls geschockt zu sein, da sie sich nicht rührten als der Erste Primus herum schwang und einen von ihnen tötete, bevor er O'Neil die Stabwaffe zuwarf und vortrat, um die Waffe des gefallenen Jaffa an sich zu nehmen. Ein Kampf brach aus. Jackson und Carter versuchten die Gefangen abzuschirmen, während O'Neil und der Jaffa-Anführer versuchten, die anderen Angreifer zu töten.

_'Lass sie das im Moment machen. Hilf ihnen nur, wenn es notwendig wird. Du hast einige ernst zu nehmende Verletzungen und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dich noch aufrecht halten kann. Wir müssen uns einmal richtig erholen, bevor ich versuchen kann, dich zu heilen.'_ Harry mochte es nicht, aber er wusste, dass Kel'ac Recht hatte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden waren nur noch drei Jaffa übrig, aber die zwei Schüsse, die in ihre Richtung flogen, verfehlten ihre Ziele komplett. Ihr Gegenfeuer war sehr knapp und es war für Harry offensichtlich, dass die Jaffa eine bessere Verteidigungsposition hatten. Er entschied sich, etwas zu unternehmen. Er befand sich auf der anderen Seite der Jaffa und von O'Neil und ihren Anführer, also bewegte er sich vorwärts und nahm ein Messer von einem der gefallenen Jaffa. Er schlich sich an den nächsten heran und stach das Messer in den Zwischenraum der Rüstung des Jaffa's.

O'Neil schien für eine Sekunde vor Schock zu erstarren, als einer seiner Gegner plötzlich zu Boden fiel, tot, noch bevor sie wussten, was passierte. Harry wurde zu einem huschenden Schatten um hinter einen der anderen zu kommen und stach das Messer in den Nacken des Jaffa's, während der Erste Primus den letzten mit einem orangenen Energieblitz, tötete. Harry trat von dem Körper weg und Jack lief an ihm vorbei, wobei er auf die zwei Jaffa feuerte, die hinter den Türen alles beobachtet hatten.

Harry nahm sich ein weiteres Messer und steckte es in die Messerscheide. Es passte nicht ganz, aber es würde reichen. Er schnippte mit seiner Schuhspitze eine Stabwaffe hoch und gab ihr für eine Sekunde einen Dreh, um ihr Gewicht zu testen. Es war an einem Ende ein bisschen schwerer, aber es würde reichen.

_'So, jetzt einen Ausgang finden.'_

_'Was ist mit der Fernsteuerung, die das Schiff aktiviert. Es sollte noch immer dort sein, wo wir es zurückgelassen hatten',_ schlug Kel'ac vor.

Harrys Arm griff nach seinem Handgelenk. „Verdammt!", schrie er und überraschte die drei Erdlinge.

„Was ist los, Kel'ac?", fragte O'Neil.

„Ich bekomme keinen Zugang zu meinem Schiff, weil mir Apophis meine Fernsteuerung abgenommen hat", erklärte Harry genervt.

„Dein Schiff?", fragte Carter neugierig. „Welche Klasse ist es?"

„Es ist ein Shadow-Klasse Aufklärungsschiff. Es befindet sich seit drei Wochen unter einem Tarnmantel", erklärte er, obwohl er wusste, dass sie nicht wussten, was eine Shadow-Klasse war. „Die Jaffa haben mir alles genommen, was von Wert war, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sie klug genug sind, um zu wissen, wie man es benutzt."

Er starrte den Ersten Primus, von dem er wusste, dass er Teal'c hieß, da er es Jack gesagt hatte, wütend an. „Er hat uns gerade geholfen zu entkommen", betonte Jackson und versuchte, die Spannung in der Luft etwas zu zerstreuen.

„Wahr, lasst mich nur eine Frage stellen: Wusstest du, dass ich die letzten drei Wochen, jeden Tag gefoltert wurde, selbst wenn Apophis es nicht befohlen hatte?", fragte er. Teal'c nickte nur geschlagen, wissend was kommen würde. „Und befehligst du nicht all die Jaffa hier?"

Harry drehte sich um und ging weg.

O'Neil schwang seine Stabwaffe herum, zielte auf die Wand und schoss ein Loch hinein, um eine Öffnung für die Flucht zu schaffen. Jackson duckte sich, trat hinaus und rief den anderen Gefangenen zu, ihnen zu folgen. Harry blieb stehen, erlaubte es so allen anderen den Raum zu verlassen und sah dann zu Teal'c. Er wusste, dass er hart zu dem Jaffa gewesen war. Der war als Sklave geboren worden, ein Leben lang dazu erzogen und gezwungen in Knechtschaft zu leben, aber es gab noch viel böses Blut zwischen den Tok'ra und den Jaffa und es war nicht leicht, einfach so einem zu trauen. Nicht, dass Teal'c wusste, dass er ein Tok'ra war.

„Es tut mir leid, Teal'c. Es waren nur ein paar harte Wochen", sagte Harry mit echter Reue in der Stimme.

„Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen, Kel'ac. Apophis wählt seine Folterknechte selbst aus. Ich konnte nichts tun und mir des Erfolges sicher sein. Ich hoffe, dass dir das noch hilft." Harry fing fast an hysterisch zu lachen, als der Jaffa ihm seine Gelenkssteuerung gab. Ein Gerät, das ihm nicht nur erlaubte das Schiff zu kontrollieren, sondern auch als Kommunikationsgerät diente und es konnte noch ein paar andere Dinge.

„Danke", sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Kommt schon, ihr zwei!", rief O'Neil durch das Loch in der Wand. „Wir müssen los!"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war Teal'c, der sprach. „Ich kann nirgends hin."

„Wenn das so ist, kannst du bei mir wohnen!", antwortete O'Neil.

Sie liefen aus der Zelle raus, gerade als die Türen anfingen, sich zu öffnen. Sie waren ein gutes Stück hinter den anderen, aber holten sie bald ein. Sie hatten sie gerade eingeholt, als die Gruppe langsamer wurde, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich krank und begann auf der Stelle zu schwanken. Jackson stützte ihn, als seine Knie weich wurden.

_‚Wir brauchen eine Rast, Harry. Ich werde nicht fähig sein, uns noch länger aufrecht zu halten, ohne zu übernehmen und wenn ich das mache, wird Teal'c mich spüren. Ich bezweifle, dass die Menschen der Erde die Tok'ra getroffen haben und sie werden es nicht gut aufnehmen',_ sprach Kel'ac.

„Du wirst immer schwächer, Kel'ac", erwähnte Jackson. Harry nickte nur.

„Das wird schon, Doktor Jackson. Ich werde euch noch zum Tor bringen und dann zu meinem Schiff gehen, um mich auszuruhen", flüsterte Harry zurück. Während er sprach, gab er Befehle in seine Gelenkssteuerung ein. Das Gerät gab ein Piepen von sich, um anzuzeigen, dass die Maschinen hochfuhren.

„Sag Daniel zu mir. Von einem Achtjährigen Doktor genannt zu werden, klingt komisch", sagte Jackson, oder eher Daniel.

„Weiter geht's!", rief O'Neil. Die Gruppe begann wieder sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Jackson half Harry beim Gehen. Harry musste blinzeln, da sie plötzlich auf einer Lichtung nahe des Tores standen, richtete sich aber plötzlich auf, um auf seine Gelenkssteuerung zu schauen, als diese zweimal drängend piepte. Er las die Nachricht.

„Colonel, Captain, Daniel, Teal'c!", rief er und die Gerufenen drehten sich um, um ihn anzusehen, außer Jackson, der ihn sonst hätte fallen lassen müssen, wenn er sich umgedreht hätte. „Fünf Todesgleiter nähern sich uns von Westen!"

Sie fragten nicht, wie er das wissen konnte, aber sie begannen sofort die Leute in den Wald zu schicken, in die relative Sicherheit. Es war nicht zu früh, denn schon konnten sie das Heulen der Maschinen hören. Harry sah ungeduldig auf sein Handgelenk. „Verdammt!" Daniel sah ihn komisch an. Nicht zum ersten Mal, aber er schien es abzuschütteln.

„Was?", fragte Daniel.

„Geht in Deckung!", schrie Harry. „Mein Schiff braucht noch 30 Sekunden, um hier her zu kommen." Die beiden sprangen, um in Deckung zu gehen, als Explosionen die Lichtung erschütterten. Teal'c, Harry und O'Neil begannen mit ihren Stabwaffen zu feuern. Harrys Schüsse verfehlten die ersten paar Male ihr Ziel, aber sobald er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, traf er fast jedesmal, aber die Waffen machten einfach nicht genug Schaden.

Er duckte sich, als eine Explosion in seiner Nähe hochging. Er warf seine Waffe zu dem Air Force Captain, als das Schiff, auf welches Teal'c und O'Neil gefeuert hatten, die Kontrolle verlor, da ein Energieblitz durch eine der Maschinen gegangen war.

Harry sprang auf und brachte sine Hände zusammen, hielt sie in einer Wölbung und konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie, zog sie zu seiner hohlen Hand und je mehr er seine Hände auseinander zog, umso mehr sammelte sich. Ein Gleiter flog über seinen Kopf und er warf ihm den Energieball entgegen. Die Magie traf die Mitte des Schiffes und zerriss es in einer gewaltigen Welle heißer Luft.

„Wow!", murmelte Daniel. Ein weiterer Gleiter flog langsam über sie, um anzugreifen und ein rauchiger Streifen schoss von einem der Hügelspitzen hervor, änderte seinen Kurs leicht, traf den Gleiter und verwandelte ihn in einen Feuerball.

Harry richtete sich auf, als Jack etwas zu zwei Männern auf der Spitze des Hügels schrie. „Zwei weitere nähern sich!", rief Teal'c zu Jack. Sie drehten sich alle herum, nur um zu sehen, dass zwei weitere Gleiter schnell näher kamen.

„Lasst sie!", sagte Harry ruhig, als seine Gelenkssteuerung einmal piepste. Er warf einen Blick drauf, selbst als die Gruppe ihm komische Blicke zuwarf. Er drückte ein paar Knöpfe und plötzlich erschien zu ihrer Rechten ein anderes Schiff. Es zog hoch, drehte nach rechts und vier Lichtkugeln schossen von dem Schiff weg und trafen die zwei übrigen Gleiter.

„Wahoo!", rief O'Neil kindisch. „Ist das deines?"

„Ist es", antworte Harry mit einem Grinsen, als er seinem Schiff den Befehl gab, sich wieder zu tarnen. „Ihr solltet verschwinden, bevor sie noch mehr schicken."

„Werden wir dich wiedersehen?", fragte Daniel, während das Schiff vor ihnen landete, welches nur dann bemerkbar war, als Harry die Rampe öffnete.

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Harry und betrat nebenbei das Schiff. „Eine Frage noch: Habt ihr etwas mit Ra's Tod zu tun?"

„Das waren wir, ja", sagte O'Neil bescheiden.

„Dann sind die Melatai in eurer Schuld. Wir hielten seine Streitkräfte nur mit viel Mühe zurück, aber jetzt haben wir eine Chance alles wieder aufzubauen. Wir werden euch vielleicht besuchen, wenn wir ein Schiff übrig haben", sagte Harry.

„Warum benutzt ihr nicht ein Stargate?", fragte Carter neugierig.  
„Es gibt im Melatai-System keine Stargates. Wir verwenden Schiffe, um uns fortzubewegen", erklärte Harry. „Aber ihr müsst gehen. Ich werde euch so gut es geht Deckung geben."

Es wurde nichts weiter beredet, als Hörner durch den Wald schallten und Harry schloss die Rampe hinter sich. Er berührte seine Fernsteuerung und das Schiff zitterte leicht, als es abhob.

Harry sprang in den Kontrollsitz und ergriff die zwei Kontrollsticks, die seine Steuerung waren. Das Schiff reagierte auf seine Berührung und katapultierte sich in die Luft. Harry kreiste über dem Areal, während er seinen Blick auf die Sensoren gerichtet hatte, die eine Gruppe von Flüchtlingen und die näherkommenden Patrouillen der Jaffa, zeigte.

Harry sah auf den Sensoren, dass das Team der Erde das Tor erreicht hatte, nur um von allen Seiten eingekreist zu werden. Harry brachte das Schiff zwischen die fliehenden Leute und die größte Gruppe der näherkommenden Jaffa. Er deaktivierte die Tarnung und aktivierte die Schilde des Schiffes, um die Shadow und die Flüchtlinge zu schützen.

Energie begann sofort gegen die Schilde zu regnen und die normalerweise durchsichtigen Schilde leuchteten weiß, wo immer sie getroffen wurden. Er richtete das Frontgeschütz auf die Angreifer und begann dieses abzufeuern. Nach einer Weile drehte er das Schiff, um eine Attacke abzuwehren, die einige Kämpfer der Erde, die er nicht kannte, überwältigt hatten.

Er beobachtete wie der Letzte der Flüchtlinge, die nicht schossen, durch das Tor verschwand, bevor die Erdenbewohner ihm folgten.

Er öffnete eine Funkfrequenz, welche die Kommunikationsausrüstung erst gestern aufgezeichnet hatte. Es hatte offensichtlich etwas mit der Erde zu tun und er gab dem Schiff den Befehl, sie nachzuahmen.

„Erde, hier spricht …" Er brach ab und überlegte, wie er sich nennen sollte, aber beließ es schließlich bei etwas einfachem. „Die Shadow. Ich hoffe, ihr seid in Ordnung?"

Es gab eine kurze Pause, ehe etwas zurückkam. „Hier spricht Colonel O'Neil." Der Grund für die Pause war wahrscheinlich dieser, dass er sich einen Funk geschnappt hatte.

„Danke Kel'ac. Wir hoffen, dass wir dich bald wiedersehen werden!"

„Ihr habt mich ebenfalls gerettet und dafür bin ich dankbar. Ihr werdet mich zweifellos wieder sehen. Lebt wohl!" Er beendete die Übertragung und zog brutal hoch, als sich das Tor schloss.

Ü/N: Das nächste Kapitel wird voraussichtlich in den nächsten 3 bis 4 Wochen kommen. Hatte zwischenzeitlich mit meiner Sehnenscheidenentzündung zu kämpfen und noch ein paar andere Dinge zu erledigen. Das heißt das Kapitel ist leider etwas liegen geblieben.  
Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	5. Besprechungen

Kapitel 5: Besprechungen

**Stargate Center (SGC) Erde**

Sie befanden sich seit über zwei Stunden in diesem Raum und sie waren gerade erst die Einzelheiten der Mission durchgegangen. Alles ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie auf dem Stargate auf Chulak angekommen waren, bis zu ihrer Rückkehr mit Feindfeuer im Rücken.

„So, lassen Sie mich das wiederholen, Colonel", sprach General Hammond langsam, „Sie wurden von einem acht Jahre alten Außerirdischen gerettet?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete O'Neil.

„Sie verstehen nicht, Sir, es steckte mehr in dem Kind, als man sehen konnte", gab Captain Carter hilfreich an. „Kel'ac und Teal'c waren die einzigen Außerirdischen unter den Gefangen, die uns helfen konnten."

„Und die Art und Weise, wie er die beiden Jaffa getötet hat, die uns festgehalten haben, war beeindruckend", warf der Colonel ein. „Ziemlich unheimlich sogar. Er hat kaum mit der Wimper gezuckt, als er die beiden Schlagenwachen erstochen hat. Und die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er das getan hatte, war unmenschlich."

„Nicht zu vergessen, wie er den Todesgleiter vernichtet hat", sagte Carter.

„Da war etwas Seltsames an ihm", sagte Daniel Jackson zum ersten Mal nach einiger Zeit.

„Was meinen sie Doktor?", frage der General, als es nicht danach aussah, als ob er weiterreden würde.

„Habt ihr nicht bemerkt, dass er angekettet war, während all die anderen Gefangenen frei herumgehen konnten? Das und die Folter, die er offensichtlich ertragen musste. Wer würde einen Achtjährigen drei Wochen lang foltern?" Daniel schien mehr mit sich selbst, als mit den anderen zu reden. „Verdammt", fügte er ruhig hinzu.

„Was?", fragte der Gruppenführer von SG1.

„Ich meine, verdammt. Habt ihr es nicht bemerkt?", fragte Daniel seinen Teamleiter und sah dann zu Carter.

„Was bemerkt?", fragte O'Neil ungeduldig.

„Er sagte oft 'verdammt'", warf Carter ein, als sie bemerkte, auf was Daniel hinaus wollte.

„Was sagt euch das?", fragte der General verwirrt. „Viele Leute sagen ‚verdammt'."

„Ja, eine Menge Leute auf der Erde sagen das, es ist ein Dialekt der Erde", erklärte Daniel. „Wieso sollte es ein Außerirdischer benutzen?"

„Könnte das nicht ein Zufall sein?", fragte der General.

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich. In all meinen Studien über Sprachen und die Zeit, die ich auf Abydos verbracht habe, hatte ich noch nie etwas von diesen Flüchen gehört, in keiner von ihnen. Aber es ist möglich. Er sprach dasselbe Englisch wie wir."

„Wir werden das Rätsel jetzt sicher nicht lösen, warum machen wir nicht weiter?" Der General wartete das Nicken der anderen ab, bevor er weitermachte. „Was denken Sie über eine Allianz mit den Melatai?"

„Die Technologie, die Kel'ac benutzte, war ziemlich cool", grinste der Colonel, „Es würde mir nichts ausmachen, eines ihrer Schiffe in die Finger zu bekommen."

„Sie war definitiv sehr fortschrittlich. Sein Schild hat es geschafft, einer gewaltigen Menge an Feuerkraft standzuhalten und uns zu schützen, als wir flohen. Und er blieb offensichtlich noch weiterhin dort, um sich zu verabschieden, nachdem wir weg waren. Dies trifft auch auf seine Waffen zu."

„Was ist mit der Waffe, mit der er das erste Schiff abgeschossen hat?", fragte der General.

„Sie war sehr effektiv", sagte Carter. „Auch wenn er gesagt hat, dass eine Allianz mit den Melatai möglich ist, so liegt es in ihrer Hand und nicht in unserer. Egal wie, wir haben keine Möglichkeit sie zu kontaktieren, da er gesagt hat, dass es in ihrem System kein Stargate gibt und wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit, um dorthin zu kommen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass es Technologie war, die den Todesgleiter zerstört hat", sprach Daniel leicht verwirrt. „Ihr ward zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf sie zu schießen, als dass ihr es genau gesehen hättet, aber ich sah, dass er nur seine Hände benutzt hat und sonst nichts."

„Was ist mit dem Gerät, das Teal'c ihm gegeben hat?", fragte O'Neil.

„Ich denke, dass er damit sein Schiff kontrolliert hat, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es das Richtige ist, um so eine mächtige Waffe integriert zu haben", erklärte Daniel. „Ich glaube, dass er es war."

**Die Shadow**

Harry ruhte sich auf seiner kurzen Reise, zwischen Chulak und der nächsten Welt mit einem Stargate, aus. Es war ein Planet, der von den Goa'uld selten genutzt wurde, also würde es einfach werden durch das Tor zu gehen. Seine Wunden waren geheilt, aber er war noch immer ziemlich müde, aber wusste, dass er sich, sobald er seinen Bericht abgegeben hatte, für eine längere Zeit ausruhen konnte.

Er trat in die Atmosphäre des Planeten ein und steuerte das Schiff in die Richtung, wo sich laut Kel'acs Erinnerungen das Stargate befand. Die Tok'ra hatten diesen Planeten oft als Ausgangspunkt für ihre Operationen benutzt, da er unbewacht war und sie konnten das Tor unbemerkt von und zu ihrer Basis benutzen. Er landete das Schiff einen halben Kilometer vom Tor entfernt und, nachdem er es tarnte, ging er in Richtung Stargate, wo er nur die Toradresse, die ihm gegeben worden war, eingeben musste und hindurch gehen konnte.

Es war Harrys erste Erfahrung mit dem Reisen durch ein Wurmloch. Nachdem er durch einen endlosen blauen Tunnel geflogen war und ihn wieder verlassen hatte, wurde er mit dem Anblick einer Sandwüste begrüßt. Er trat ein paar Schritte vom Tor weg, falls noch jemand hindurch kommen sollte und wartete. Keine zwei Minuten später enttarnte sich ein Schiff vor ihm. Es hatte offensichtlich eine Meile entfernt auf Toraktivität gewartet.

Er lächelte zu den getönten Fensterscheiben hinauf und winkte leicht. Das Schiff landete sofort und ein paar Sekunden später öffnete sich der Rumpf und zwei Männer traten heraus.

Sie sahen ihn neugierig an, ehe sie sein ziemlich mitgenommenes Erscheinungsbild bemerkten und die Tatsache, dass er allein war. Er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht seine Kleidung gegen eines seiner anderen Sets einzutauschen, aber sie war noch immer als Mage-Uniform erkennbar. Ihre Kleidung zeichnete sie als Pilot mit seinem Kampfpartner aus. Keine Mages und deswegen war Harry im Rang über ihnen, solange sie im Dienst waren.

„Mage Kel'ac?", fragte der kleinere der beiden Männer.

„Ja." Er fragte nicht nach ihren Namen und er wusste, dass es nicht erwartet wurde.

„Sir? Uns wurde gesagt, dass wir Mage Lia ebenfalls antreffen sollten?" Harry wusste, dass er diese Frage hätte erwarten sollen, aber er war deswegen trotzdem traurig. Er weigerte sich, Schwäche vor den beiden Erwachsenen zu zeigen.

„Wir wurden auf unserer Mission vor mehr als drei Wochen angegriffen. Ich wurde gefangen genommen und sie wurde getötet", erklärte er schlicht. „Ich konnte erst vor kurzem fliehen."

Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. „Hast du einen Bericht?", fragte der größere Mann, der Pilot.

„Ja, habe ich. Ich werde euch das Wichtigste mitteilen, aber es ist alles auf dem Datenträger." Er gab ihnen einen handgroßen Datenträger, bevor er weitersprach. „Zusammengefasst, Ra ist tot, obwohl niemand von den Jaffa wusste wie. Seine Gebiete und Streitkräfte wurden unter den anderen aufgeteilt, hauptsächlich auf Apophis, was ihn jetzt zu einem der mächtigsten Systemlords macht."

Die zwei nickten um zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatten, blieben aber ruhig. „Wir haben nichts über Melatai gehört und niemand in den Jaffa-Unterkünften hat etwas erwähnt. Ich glaube, wir sind ziemlich unerkannt geblieben", sagte er, bevor er zu dem ersten Punkt zurückkam. „Die Jaffa und die Goa'uld wissen wahrscheinlich nicht, wer Ra getötet hat, aber ich habe es heraus gefunden, nachdem Lia getötet wurde. Die Menschen, die mir geholfen haben zu fliehen, waren von einem Planeten namens Erde. Sie haben zugegeben, dass sie ihn getötet haben und ich glaube ihnen. Ihr Verständnis von Technologie ist viel weiter fortgeschritten als bei vielen anderen Welten, die von Menschen bewohnt werden und die wir besucht haben."

„Ist das alles?", fragte der Pilot.

Harry wartete kurz, bevor er dem Mann einen anderen Datenträger gab, den er, nachdem er Chulak verlassen hatte, aufgenommen hatte. Es beinhaltete all das, was die Bevölkerung seiner Meinung nach nicht unbedingt wissen sollte. Alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Dass er ein Tok'ra war, seine Pläne sowie die Anfrage für alle Informationen über den Handel, welche die Melatai mit den Menschen der Erde hatten und auch die Empfehlung, dass eine Allianz geformt wird. „Das ist verschlüsselt. Macht nicht den Versuch, es aufzudrehen. Es muss von euch persönlich in die Hände von Offizier Sirrus Curtis, vom Nachrichtendienst, übergeben werden. Ihr werdet ihn durch das Hohe Konzil finden. Verstanden?"

Beide nickten und Harry war zufrieden.

Sie warteten, um zu sehen, ob Harry noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, aber als er nichts weiter sagte, sprach der Kampf-Offizier. „Wir wurden vom Konzil angewiesen, dich mit allem zu versorgen, was du brauchst. Wir haben extra Lebensmittel und Wasser gebracht, genauso wie Waffen, um das auszugleichen, was du auf dem Herweg verbraucht hast. Du kannst alles von uns nehmen, was du brauchst, solange wir noch genug haben, um nach Hause zurückzukehren. Wir haben auch das für dich." Er hielt Harry einen Datenträger hin, damit er es nehmen konnte.

Harry nahm es. Er wusste, dass eine lange Reise vor ihm lag und deshalb war er, obwohl er dank Kel'ac länger ohne Essen und Trinken auskommen konnte, für die zusätzliche Ausrüstung dankbar.

Schließlich ging er durch das Tor zurück, die Ausrüstung auf einem Buggy, der sich vor ihm befand und nachdem er die Ausrüstung im Laderaum verstaut hatte, nahm er eine entspannende Dusche und wechselte seine Kleidung, danach aß er etwas von dem leichter verderblichen Nahrungsmitteln, die ihm gegeben worden waren.

Als er zu dem Kontrollsitz zurückkehrte, schob er den Datenträger, den er bekommen hatte, in die dafür vorgesehene Öffnung und lud ihn sofort hoch. Es war ein Bericht über Melatai, der ihn über den neuesten Stand informierte. Sie sahen es als unnötig an, die Welten wieder aufzubauen, die früher bewohnt gewesen waren und sie hatten beschlossen, die Tradition fortzusetzen und den kleinsten Planeten weiterhin unbewohnt zu lassen. Sie begannen aber damit, die nächstgelegene Welt, die von den Goa'uld zerstört worden war, wieder bewohnbar zu machen, machten aber daraus keine Priorität.

Es gab am Ende eine verschlüsselte Nachricht, welche seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und die ihm Curtis hinterlassen hatte. Er gab das Passwort ein, von dem er wusste, dass Curtis es benutzte: „Tok'ra", und fand eine Nachricht vom Konzil.

Um jeder Situation vorzubeugen, bei der Harry die Melatai schnell kontaktieren musste, oder erreichen musste, würde eine Shadow auf der Welt bereitstehen, die er gerade besucht hatte und die mit einer extra starken Kommunikationsausrüstung ausgerüstet war, so dass er schnell Nachrichten senden konnte und er konnte auch, sollte er sich nahe der Shadow befinden, durch diese Nachrichten an die Melatai schicken.

Harry schaltete die Nachricht aus und seufzte dankbar. Er würde Curtis und das Konzil vermissen, aber er wusste, dass er erledigen musste, was er zu tun hatte. Er überlegte einen Moment sorgfältig, was er erreichen musste und fing an, in Gedanken eine Liste zusammen zustellen.

_'Erstens; Die Tok'ra finden.'_

_'Wie werden wir das angehen?' _, machte ihn Kel'ac darauf aufmerksam. _'Der einzige Weg wie wir das schaffen können ist, dass wir einen über den Weg laufen und das wäre purer Zufall.'_

_'Also, was schlägst du vor, oh Allmächtiger'_, antwortete Harry, während er seinem Begleiter in Gedanken die Zunge rausstreckte.

_'Wir müssen es schaffen, als Goa'uld durchzugehen. Jeder Goa'uld, der uns nahe kommt, wird fähig sein, mich zu spüren, selbst wenn deine Magie hilft, meine Präsenz vor den Jaffa zu verbergen, wie es bei Teal'c war, aber wenn wir ein Goa'uld Handgerät hätten, würden uns die Jaffa etwas in Ruhe lassen.'_

'Ok, einverstanden', dachte Harry, _'Ich denke, wir sollten auch ein Zatnickatel finden.'_

_'Es könnte nützlich sein.', s_timmte Kel'ac zu. _'Ok, Punkt Eins: Goal'uld Waffen finden.'_

_'Punkt zwei: Ausschau nach Tok'ra Spionen halten', _fügte Harry hinzu.

_'Punkt drei: Informationen darüber finden, wie wir nach Melatai kamen'_, bemerkte Kel'ac nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens.

_'Sehr gut, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Punkt vier: Die Erde finden.'_

_'Ich glaube, dass eine Allianz, mit oder ohne den Melatai, definitiv nützlich für uns sein könnte', _gab Kel'ac dazu.

_'Was wird passieren, wenn sie herausbekommen, dass wir Tok'ra sind. Sie werden glauben, dass wir Goa'uld sind', _erwähnte Harry, während er die Vorstellung von einer Gefangennahme und Befragung von seinen eigenen Leuten nicht ertragen konnte. Es wäre zu viel für ihn.

_'Keine Sorge Harry, dein Onkel gehört nicht mehr zu deinen Sorgen. Er verkauft Schrauben und du fliegst ein technisch hochentwickeltes Raumschiff. Du bist nun komplett außerhalb seiner Liga',_ versicherte Kel'ac. Harry ließ seine Augen für eine Sekunde geschlossen, ehe er sie wieder öffnete.

_'Die Erde also',_ wechselte Harry das Thema wieder auf den eigentlichen Punkt. _'Ich denke, wir sollten sie das selbst rausfinden lassen und dann werden wir sie überzeugen, dass wir nicht die sind, welche die Galaxie erobern wollen. Wir halfen ihnen trotz allem bei der Flucht.'_

_‚Und es könnte uns helfen herauszufinden, wo die Tok'ra ihre Basis haben'_, fügte Kel'ac hinzu und fuhr fort, als Harry die Augenbraue hochzog. _'Es scheint, dass sie ziemlich hineingezogen werden. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie etwas über eine Organisation, so berühmt wie die Tok'ra, erfahren. Alle Goa'uld hassen uns.'_

„Ok, als erstes müssen wir Waffen finden und dann sollten wir herausfinden, was wir können darüber, wie wir nach Melatai gekommen sind", sagte Harry, nicht bemerkend, dass er seine Stimmbänder benutzte.

Er gab das Ziel ein, das ihn zu einer Welt bringen würde, die, mit voller Geschwindigkeit, zwei Wochen entfernt war und die Apophis normalerweise als seinen Palast benutzte. Er wusste, dass er dort Goa'uld Waffen finden würde.

Er ließ das Schiff allein weiterfliegen und zum ersten Mal seit drei Wochen hatte er ein nettes, bequemes Bett und er zog sich nur noch aus, ließ sich hineinfallen und fiel in einen rastlosen Schlaf.

**Traum**

Harry schrie, immer und immer wieder, während er zusah, wie Lia von einem orangenen Energieblitz getroffen zu Boden geworfen wurde und alles, was er machen konnte, war das zu beobachten. Dann sah er durch die Augen, die er vage als seine eigenen erkannte, dass er von Apophis gefoltert wurde.

Dann begann etwas Komisches zu passieren. Langsam kam er zur Erkenntnis, dass er sich in einem Traum befand. Er wusste nicht, ob es Kel'acs Einfluss war, aber es war noch nie zuvor passiert, dass er geträumt hatte, selbst als er von seinem Onkel geträumt hatte. Die Szene vor ihm begann sich plötzlich zu verändern und zwar so, dass er nun mehr ein Beobachter war und langsam kam es zu einem Stopp. Apophis stoppte mitten im Satz.

Dann wurde die Szene komplett schwarz. Harry keuchte, als die Welt plötzlich so leer schien.

„Was passiert hier?", fragte Harry laut. „Kel'ac? Wo bist du?"

„Beruhige dich, Kind", erklang eine Stimme vor ihm. Eine weibliche Stimme, so beruhigend und gleichzeitig so mächtig, dass Harry sie nicht in Frage stellte. „Dein Symbiont ist unverletzt, aber er ist in diese Diskussion nicht miteinbezogen."

„Wer bist du?", stotterte Harry. Er fühlte sich als genau der achtjährige Mensch, der er eigentlich, ohne Kel'ac in seinen Gedanken, war, obwohl die Erinnerungen immer bei ihm waren.

„Wir sind Antiker", sprach die Stimme eines Mannes plötzlich, als vier leuchtend weiße Wesen in der Schwärze, in einem Halbkreis um ihn, auftauchten. „Genauso wie du."

„Was ist ein Antiker?"

„Das ist jetzt nicht von Bedeutung, Junge", sprach eine dritte Stimme ungeduldig.

„Wir sind gekommen, um dir zu helfen", sprach die Stimme der Frau erneut. „Erst einmal, du bist jung, Harry. Du stammst von uns ab und doch hast du es geschafft, aufzusteigen, weder mit Hilfe von Technologie, noch mit unserer."

Der vierte Antiker beteiligte sich zum ersten Mal an dem Gespräch. „Unsere Gesetze sind sehr eindeutig. Jegliches Einmischen in deiner Welt, mit den Kräften der Aufgestiegenen, ist verboten. Aber du hast uns in eine schwierige Lage gebracht. Du stehst nicht unter unserer Kontrolle, da es keiner von uns war, der dir geholfen hat, sondern du selbst. Und du bist einer von uns. Das ist der Grund, warum wir uns entschieden haben, dir zu helfen."

„Habt ihr uns nach Melatai geschickt?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Du bist aufgestiegen, Harry. Wir glaubten nicht, dass du wirklich bereit für diesen Schritt warst, also haben wir dich dorthin geschickt, wo du deine Kräfte ordentlich trainieren konntest", sprach die erste Frau.

„Also werdet ihr mich nicht aufhalten, Magie weiterhin zu nutzen?", fragte Harry, während er verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollten.

„Genauso wie wir den Melatai erlauben, ihre gegebene Magie zu nutzen und wir werden dir erlauben, deine zu nutzen. Wie dem auch sei. Deine Magie ist die eines Aufgestiegenen. Du bist nicht mehr ein voller Antiker, so wie wir einst waren, aber etwas dazwischen. Deine Kräfte eines Aufgestiegenen kannst du verwenden wie du willst, aber wir werden dich beobachten."

„Werdet ihr mich lehren, sie zu benutzen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste.

„Das können wir nicht. Diese Kräfte können nur über längere Zeit erlernt werden, aber verwende sie weise und nur wenn du sie wirklich brauchst", sagte der Ungeduldige, dieses Mal aber freundlicher.

„Wir werden dir in diesem Konflikt helfen, da eine neue Macht erscheint, die ohne deine Hilfe nicht aufgehalten werden kann. Durch unsere eigenen Gesetze können wir nicht helfen, aber du kannst es, also werden wir dich mit einem letzten Rat verlassen. Suche die Welt, die einmal die unsrige war und die jetzt als Erde bekannt ist. Vor 50 Jahren haben sie eine Welt besucht. Finde diese Welt und suche das Wissen."

Harry fühlte einen Stoß, als er aufgeweckt wurde und schoss so schnell aus seinem Bett, dass er sich in den Lacken verhedderte und mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Boden landete.

Er spürte sofort Kel'acs willkommene Präsenz, als dieser seine neuen Erinnerungen durchsah. _'Du bist was?'_

„Ein Antiker", flüsterte er geschockt.


	6. Tok'ra Abschaum

Kapitel 6: Tok'ra Abschaum

**Die Shadow, über Apophis Palast  
**  
Harry war geschockt. Er war ein Antiker, was zur Hölle das auch immer war. Sie hatten die letzte Woche ihres Fluges damit verbracht, durch jene Erinnerungen zu forsten, die Harry von seinem ersten Lebensjahr auf der Erde mit seinen Eltern hatte, um Hinweise zu suchen, die sie vielleicht übersehen hatten. Danach die über Harrys Träume und letztendlich durchsuchten sie Kel'acs Erinnerungen über eine Erwähnung der Antiker. Das einzige, das sie bis jetzt hatten herausfinden können war, dass sie die Erbauer der Stargates waren. Eine Rasse, die so lange vor den Goa'uld existierte und die Galaxie verlassen hatte, noch bevor die Goa'uld ihre Sümpfe hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Dachten sie jedenfalls. Es schien, als wäre diese Rasse wieder zur Erde zurückgekehrt und sofern Harry und Kel'ac es nachvollziehen konnten, gründeten sie vor ein paar tausend Jahren die Zauberergemeinschaft. Sie brauchten Informationen und so wie Harry es verstanden hatte, bekamen sie diese von nur zwei Orten. Entweder von der Welt, über die ihm die Antiker berichtet hatten, oder von seiner eigenen Welt. Er würde definitiv nicht so bald zu den Leuten zurückkehren, die ihn bei seinem Onkel gelassen hatten, also ließ das nur eine Reise zu der fremden Welt zu, was hieß, dass er trotz allem zur Erde zurückkehren musste.

Aber erst musste er sich die Waffen besorgen, für die er in erster Linie hierher gekommen war. Sie hatten überlegt, diese Reise komplett wegzulassen, um wichtigeren Dingen den Vorrang zu geben, aber da diese Welt auf dem Weg zu Harrys Heimatplaneten lag, hatten sie beschlossen, es zu probieren. Es konnte nicht schaden, etwas mehr Ausrüstung zu haben. Sie wussten, dass sie nur einen Monat zur Erde brauchten, aber sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie im Orbit ausharren mussten, bis sie herausgefunden hatten, wo sich das Stargate befand.

**„Ich werde uns auf einem Dach der äußeren Gebäude runter lassen. Es macht keinen Sinn, uns zu Fuß hineinzuschleichen, wenn wir ein Schiff wie dieses haben"**, sagte Kel'ac, ihren Mund benutzend und nicht wollend, dass er darauf warten musste, bis Harry zu denken aufhörte.

Harry nickte gedanklich. _'Du reagierst schneller als ich, sollten wir den Jaffa über den Weg laufen, also führst du.'  
_  
Kel'ac machte genau das. Sobald das Schiff gelandet war, wurde Harry zu einem willigen Zuschauer und erlaubte seinem Symbionten, sie durch die, im ägyptischen Stil, gebauten Gänge zu führen, bis sie fanden, wonach sie gesucht hatten - einen von Apophis privaten Räumen. Sie schlichen sich hinein und waren erleichtert, dass die vorhin erwähnte Kreatur nicht anwesend war.

Sie erkannten ein verstecktes Fach in der Wand, in dem sich ein Sarkophag befand, aber sie blieben nur lang genug, damit Harry verstehen konnte, was dieser tat. Auf einem Podest, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, befand sich eine Box und mit einer guten Portion Vorsicht öffneten sie den goldenen Deckel und grinsten arrogant. Dieser Ausdruck sah auf Harrys achtjährigem Gesicht befremdlich aus.

In der Box befand sich nicht nur die Goa'uld Handwaffe, die sie gesucht hatten, sondern auch ein Goa'uld Heilgerät. Bevor sie gingen, steckten sie beides ein und gingen in Richtung der Räumlichkeiten der Diener, die sich am anderen Ende von Apophis' privaten Korridor befanden. Kel'ac wusste, dass die meisten der handverlesenen Diener der Goa'uld Zatnickatels für die Sicherheit ihres Lords trugen. Sie hatten Glück, denn Apophis hatte seinen persönlichen Diener im Palast zurückgelassen und es war einfach den jungen Mann mit dem Mage-Stab auszuschalten und zu stehlen, was sie benötigten. Ihnen konnte es ziemlich egal sein, wenn Apophis herausfand, dass man ihn bestohlen hatte, also ließen sie den Mann einfach liegen und nachdem sie von den Lagern gestohlen hatten, was sie tragen konnten, zogen sie sich so schnell wie möglich zurück.

„Punkt eins erledigt!", sagte Harry erfreut, während sie die Shadow in den Orbit lenkten. „Wir sind bewaffnet und für den Kampf bereit!"

_'Weißt du was? Ich glaube du genießt das alles ein bisschen zu sehr, mein junger Freund.'_ Harrys reife Antwort war, seinem Spiegelbild, im Fenster der Kabine, die Zunge herauszustrecken. _'Gib einfach die Koordinaten der Erde ein! Desto früher wir dort sind, umso mehr Antworten werden wir bekommen.'_

„Genau", sagte Harry und biss sich auf die Zunge, während er den komplizierten Kurs in das Navigationssystem des Schiffes eingab. Als das erledigt war, nahm er das kurzfristig vergessene Handgerät. „Hast du bemerkt, was an dem Ding komisch ist?"

_'Du meinst den Zusatz am Gelenk?' _Harry nickte als Antwort. _'Bevor ich hintergangen wurde, hatten die Tok'ra Berichte über einen Goa'uld, der mit dem Handgerät experimentierte, damit sie sich stärker machen konnten. Vielleicht ist es das?'_

„Lass uns ausprobieren, was es macht", verkündete Harry. Er sprang von seinem Sitz auf und zog sich das Gerät über. Die Stücke verkleinerten sich leicht, um sich seiner kleineren Hand anzupassen.

_'Glaubst du, dass es sicher ist, damit herumzuspielen? Es könnte für uns gefährlich sein', _bemerkte Kel'ac.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Goa'uld wie Apophis etwas um sein Gelenk legen würde, das ihn schaden könnte", erklärte Harry ruhig.

_'Gutes Argument',_ gab Kel'ac zu. _'Es sieht so aus, als wär es dafür gemacht, um mit deiner rechten Hand aktiviert zu werden. Halte das Handgerät hoch und drück es!'_

Harry tat wie geheißen und eine goldene Hülle umschloss ihn für eine Sekunde. Er runzelte die Stirn und drückte dann den Knopf erneut.

Dieses Mal blieb die goldene Hülle und es war offensichtlich, dass es sich um eine Art von Schild handelte. Es gab ihm genug Raum, um sich frei zu bewegen und egal wie er seine Hand hielt, es formte sich immer vertikal um ihn herum. Er versuchte es hochzuheben, als er herausfand, dass es sich um seine Füße geformt hatte.

_'Versuch etwas zu dir zu holen.' _Harry konzentrierte sich auf seinen Stab und das Objekt kam ihm, quer durch den Raum, entgegengeflogen und ging geradewegs durch den Schild durch. _'Vielleicht arbeitet es im Verhältnis von Größe und Geschwindigkeit des Gegenstandes.'_

Die beiden verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit, den Schild zu testen, in dem sie per Fernsteuerung Energie auf diesen schossen. Sie gingen sogar so weit, dass sie in einem der anderen Räume ein Feuer entzündeten, um es gegen Hitze zu testen. Es schien auf dem Prinzip zu funktionieren: umso höher die Geschwindigkeit des Objektes, desto stärker war der Schild. Sollte ihn also jemand mit einem Jaffa-Stab beschießen, würde ihn der Schild schützen. Sollte aber jemand ein Buch nach ihm werfen, würde es ohne Probleme durch den Schild gehen. Sie hatten auch herausgefunden, dass, wenn sie den Mage-Stab aufluden, also etwas mit konzentrierter Energie, auch das abgewehrt wurde.

Die nächsten Wochen wurden mit dem Erlernen neuer Zauber verbracht. Das war das Praktische daran, dass er Kel'ac in seinem Körper hatte. Zusammen konnten sie die Art der Magie studieren, die um ihn herum benutzt worden war, als er noch ein Baby gewesen war. Es war limitiert, aber der Sinn dieser Magie war selbst für jemanden, der so jung war wie er, offensichtlich.

Der Schild auf dem Goa'uld Handgerät brachte sie auf eine Idee. Die Magie, die von den Melatai benutzt wurde, schaffte dies nicht. Die Mages benutzten Technologie, die ihre Magie speicherte, um daraus Schilde zu erschaffen, die Feuersalven abwehrten. Aber keiner einzigen Person war es gelungen, allein einen Schild zu erschaffen. Sie konnten sich unsichtbar machen, um sich zu verstecken und sie konnten ihre Kräfte auch benutzen, um ihre Beweglichkeit und Geschwindigkeit zu verbessern. Aber man konnte das vernachlässigen, wenn man gesehen hatte, was seine Eltern erreicht hatten. Er konnte sich an seinen Vater erinnern, der mit einem Krachen verschwand und irgendwo anders sofort wieder erschien und was noch interessanter war: ein Mann, den sein Vater Tatze nannte, konnte sich in einen Hund verwandeln.

Magie wie diese wäre für ihn nützlicher. Zugegeben, es schien, dass die Mages diese Stäbe nicht verwendeten, die die Magie zu verstärken schienen, und konnten deshalb nicht die stärkeren Zauber nutzen wie die Zauberer auf der Erde. Sie hofften, dass sie genug von ihrer Magie sammeln konnten, um einen Schild zu formen.

Sie verbrachten fast ihre gesamte Reise mit dem Versuch, genug Magie aufzubauen, um einen Schild zu formen. Sie kamen dem manchmal nahe, aber wenn, hielt dieser nur ein paar Sekunden und sie bezweifelten, dass er einen Tennisball aufgehalten könnte, geschweige denn eine Kugel oder den Schuss einer Stabwaffe. Nachdem sie entschieden hatten, dass das ihre Fähigkeiten überstieg, gingen sie wieder zu ihrem Mage-Training über.

Sie lernten während ihres Trainings zu meditieren, um ihre Magie ausfindig zu machen und ihnen wurde ebenfalls beigebracht, dass sie diese Technik anwenden sollten, um kleine innere Wunden zu heilen, aber Harry hatte sich in diesen Stunden nicht wirklich die Mühe gemacht aufzupassen, denn er hatte Kel'ac, der ihn viel schneller heilte, als die Magie es könnte. Er hoffte, dass die Magie, über die ihm die Antiker erzählt hatten, stärker war. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass er die Kräfte eines Aufgestiegenen brauchen würde, um diese neue Macht zu bekämpfen, also musste er fähig sein, sie zu benutzen.

„Das könnte eine Weile dauern", murmelte er zu Kel'ac.

_'Mach es so, wie sie es dich gelehrt haben',_ schlug Kel'ac vor.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie. Obwohl Kel'ac seine Magie, genauso wie Harry, kontrollieren konnte, arbeitete sie bei Harry flüssiger und schneller. Sie hatten aus erster Hand erfahren, was passierte, wenn ein Goa'uld versuchte, einen Mage zu übernehmen. Ein sterbender Jaffa hatte es mit seinem fast ausgewachsenen Symbionten geschafft, einen Mage zu übernehmen. Beide, der Mage und der Goa'uld, wurden bei dem Versuch des Goa'ulds, in die Magie des Mage einzutauchen, getötet. Es hatte Kel'acs Theorie bestätigt, dass die Magie teilweise empfindungsfähig war. Harrys Magie tolerierte Kel'ac nur, weil Harry seine Anwesenheit erlaubte. Das war ein positiver Punkt, da es hieß, dass nur Tok'ra jemanden als Wirt nehmen konnten, der Magie benutzte.

Er fand, dass jenes Gefühl, welches seine Magie ihm gab, unbeschreiblich war, außer für Kel'ac, der es ebenfalls fühlte. Es war einfach nur das Gefühl, das es seine Magie war. Er ließ sich von den Gefühlen überwältigen und spürte Kel'acs Geist neben seinem, während er in diesen Gefühlen herumtrieb. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, während er auf seinem Bett lag und seine Magie nach Hinweisen durchsuchte, aber wenigstens war die Zeit nicht verschwendet.

Sie wussten nicht, dass zwölf Stunden vergangen waren, bis Harry gefunden hatte, was sie suchten. Ein Gefühl, das um so viel mächtiger war als das, was er bis jetzt gefühlt hatte. Zwischen ihm und Kel'ac war eine Verständigung mit Worten, an diesem Ort und ohne sie aus der Meditation zu reißen, unmöglich, also sandte er einen kleinen signalähnlichen Impuls, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Symbionten zu bekommen. Ein paar Sekunden später spürte er Kel'acs Präsenz und so startete er sein Experiment. Er versuchte so nach der Kraft zu greifen, wie er es gelernt hatte, um sich selbst mit Magie zu heilen.

Aber wenn er seine mentale Hand darum schließen wollte, rückte es in die Ferne. Er versuchte es weiter und ging dabei so weit, dass er sich seiner Magie gegenüber komplett öffnete, aber er konnte sie noch immer nicht greifen. Er versuchte es immer wieder, aber das Einzige, was er erreichte, nach ein paar gefühlten Stunden an Versuchen, war, dass es nahe bei ihm blieb und er es näher ziehen konnte, aber sobald er versuchte, es zu greifen und zu kontrollieren, zog es sich wieder zurück.

Ein lautes Tüten riss sie beide aus ihren Versuchen und Harry spürte eine plötzliche Energiewelle, bevor er fühlte, dass er zwei Fuß tief, auf den metallischen Boden im Kontrollraum fiel.

„Autsch!", meinte er trocken. „Was zum …?"

Er verstummte. _'Das war sicher die Kraft, über die die Antiker gesprochen hatten. Wir sind in sie eingetaucht und unser dringendes Bedürfnis, hierher zu müssen, hat das ausgelöst'_, vermutete Kel'ac.

„Aber… wie?" Harry sah sich noch immer mit großen Augen um, als er versuchte aufzustehen, nur um wieder zurückgeschleudert zu werden, als die Shadow von einer Explosion geschüttelt wurde.

_'Keine Zeit!'_ Kel'ac übernahm Harrys Körperbewegungen und sprang in den Pilotensitz. Sie schauten auf das Display und bemerkten, dass das Notfallsystem aktiviert wurde. _'Es ist ein Al'kesh! Das Notfallsystem wurde aktiviert ,als das Schiff in den Hyperraum eintrat.'_ Es war ein System, das die Crew auf langen Reisen schützen sollte, wenn das Überwachen der Monitore nicht möglich war. Das hieß, sobald ein Schiff in Schussweite kam, aktivierte das Schiff automatisch die Schilde.

_'Wir dürfen es nicht entkommen lassen! Es darf unsere Position nicht verraten!'_, betonte Harry. Sie hatten offensichtlich länger als angenommen, meditiert. Um genau zu sein, einen Tag länger, da das Schiff fast schon das Ziel, dass an das System der Erde angrenzte, erreicht hatten.

Kel'ac antwortete nicht, da er wusste, warum sie sie nicht entkommen lassen konnten. Die Shadow war nur halb so groß wie da Al'kesh, also war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich, bevor sie angegriffen hatten, damit aufgehalten hatten, sie zu melden. Ein Piepen ertönte von der Konsole, gleich darauf leuchtete ein blaues Licht vor dem Fenster auf. Sie wurden abgeschleppt. Kel'ac wollte nach dem Knopf greifen, der den Strahl unterbrach, aber Harry stoppte seinen eigenen Arm, damit er den Knopf nicht drücken konnte.

_'Ich habe eine Idee. Solange wir unsere Fluchtrichtung nicht offensichtlich zeigen, werden sie nicht wissen, dass wir zur Erde wollen, aber es könnte uns in unserem Fall sogar gegen jene helfen, die dich für einen Verräter halten',_ schlug Harry vor. Er wusste, wenn er seinen Geist gegenüber Kel'ac öffnete, dass Kel'ac den gesamten Plan sofort einsehen konnte und genau das machten sie.

_'Ich stimme dem zu, aber es wird uns unsere Anonymität kosten'_, antwortete er.

_'Das ist es wert'_, stellte Harry fest, danach drückte er den Knopf.

Sofort ertönte eine Stimme über die Lautspreche des Kontrollraumes, als der Angriff auf ihre Schilde endete. Kel'ac stoppte ihren Flug, behielt aber eine respektable Distanz.

**„Gib auf und du wirst verschont!"** Er hörte die doppelt verzerrte Stimme eines Goa'uld. **„Verweigere und du wirst von dem allmächtigen Gott, Apophis, vernichtet!"**

**„Ich diene keinem Gott"**, antworte Kel'ac und drückte den blauen Knopf erneut. **„Ich bin Kel'ac von den Tok'ra."**

**„Tok'ra Abschaum!"**, war die ziemlich scharfe Antwort, bevor das Al'kesh wieder zu schießen begann. Die erste Salve schlug gegen die Schilde, aber die zweite verfehlte es, da Kel'ac das Schiff nach unten rollte, um mit voller Geschwindigkeit unter dem Rumpf des feindlichen Bombers hindurch zu fliegen.

_'Ziele auf ihren Hyperantrieb und ihre Waffen!'_, erinnerte Harry ihn ruhig, als sie von einer weiteren Salve, aus den drehbaren Geschützen des Al'kesh, getroffen wurden. Kel'ac aktivierte einen Schalter auf der rechten Seite seines Joysticks und das Schiff summte für eine Sekunde lauter, danach schossen vier Lichtbälle von der Shadow weg.

Das Al'kesh war zu nahe, um auch nur die Möglichkeit eines Ausweichmanövers zu haben. Der erste Schuss traf die ziemlich schwachen Schilde des feindlichen Schiffes, der zweite zerstörte diese und hinterließ auch einen ziemlich böse aussehenden Brandfleck auf dem Rumpf des Raumschiffes. In diesem Moment war Harry froh, dass die Goa'uld ihre kleineren Raumschiffe nur sehr selten mit mehr als einem schwachen Schild, der zum Schutz beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre gedacht war, ausrüsteten. Somit zerbrachen die Schilde des Al'kesh sehr leicht. Die letzten beiden Schüsse änderten ihren Kurs sobald die Schilde versagten, so, dass der dritte Schuss die drehbaren Geschütze zerstörte und der letzte traf die hintere Mitte des Rumpfes und riss ein drei Meter großes Loch in die Hülle des Schiffes. Sobald die Sicht wieder klar wurde, konnten sie Bruchstücke sehen, die aus dem Schiff trieben, da Sauerstoff austrat. Dies stoppte aber plötzlich, da das Al'kesh die Luftschleusen verschloss.

Kel'ac verschwendete keine Zeit und trat in den Hyperraum ein, wobei er darauf achtete, dass er nicht in Richtung Erde flog.

„Wir werden in naher Zukunft nach Chulak zurückkehren müssen, damit wir schauen können, welche Gerüchte im Umlauf sind", bemerkte Harry. Harry gab einen Kurs ein, der sie zwang, aus dem Hyperraum auszutreten, nur ein Lichtjahr vom System der Erde entfernt. Das Schiff drehte sich, ohne dabei an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren. Erneut öffnete sich ein blau weißes Fenster und das Schiff trat abermals in den Hyperraum, diesmal Richtung Erde, ein.

Ü/N: Nächstes Kapitel dauert jetzt etwas länger. Hab viel mit der Arbeit zu tun und ich komm einfach jetzt weniger an den PC. Kann jetzt gute 4 bis 5 Wochen dauern. Tut mir leid.


End file.
